Tale of an Ancient Sky
by Just-Sky
Summary: "Kehidupan kedua yang kami berikan adalah sebuah hadiah untukmu, Gioto di Vongola. Manfaatkanlah dengan baik dan hiduplah dengan bahagia," adalah apa yang Sepira katakan kepada Giotto. Ketika Giotto menerima kehidupan keduanya, Sawada Tsunayoshi pun membuka matanya untuk yang pertama kalinya setelah koma selama enam tahun. Giotto adalah Tsuna fanfik. Warning Inside!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn adalah milik Amano Akira. Penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan material dalam penulisan fanfik ini

Warning: AU, Slash, OOC, OC, Character death, twin!fic, typo, etc

Rating: T

Pairing: 1827, past!AG

Genre: Romance, Adventure, Hurt/Comfort

* * *

 **TALE OF AN ANCIENT SKY**

 **By**

 **Sky**

* * *

Suara isak tangis dari dua orang yang begitu ia kenal pun terdengar begitu keras, menyuarakan sayatan hati yang penuh kesedihan dan hal ini pun membuatnya merasa sedih. Ingin sekali ia mengatakan kalau semuanya akan baik-baik saja, tapi apa daya dirinya saat ini? Ia tak mampu melakukannya, bahkan untuk membuka kedua matanya yang terpejam pun rasanya sangat sulit apalagi dengan mengatakan sesuatu untuk menenangkan dua orang yang ia cintai tersebut. Rasanya begitu pedih ketika ia harus meninggalkan dua orang ini, satu-satunya keluarga yang ia miliki setelah ia meninggalkan keluarganya terdahulu. Tidak lagi, ia tidak ingin lari dari kenyataan dan kemudian meninggalkan keluarganya untuk sekali lagi meski keinginannya tersebut terdengar sangat mustahil untuk dilakukan.

Apa seperti ini nasibnya sekarang ini? Selalu dikenal sebagai seorang pengecut yang tidak ingin menghadapi kenyataan meski kenyataan yang sekarang ini ia hadapi tidak lebih dari sebuah kematian. Benar, ia ada di penghujung maut di mana malaikat kematian sudah menantinya sementara dua orang yang ia cintai itu pun hanya bisa pasrah seraya menangis untuk membuatnya tidak pergi. Bukan kah itu yang pernah keluarga pertamanya ucapkan kepadanya? Memohon kepada Giotto agar ia tidak meninggalkan mereka bertahun-tahun yang lalu, tapi apa yang bisa ia lakukan saat itu? Ia tak lebih dari seorang pengecut sebelum menghilang dari Italia untuk menghindari konflik, dan sekarang julukan pengecut itu juga akan melekat kepada dirinya untuk sekali lagi, namun hal yang ia hadapi sekarang ini bukanlah konflik seperti apa yang ia temui beberapa tahun yang lalu, tetapi sebuah kematian.

Satu-satunya kehangatan yang bisa Giotto rasakan sekarang ini hanyalah genggaman erat namun lembut milik sang buah hatinya. Di balik kedua matanya yang terpejam ia bisa melihat bagaimana bocah laki-laki yang belum genap berusia 10 tahun itu menggenggam tangannya, dengan buliran air mata yang terus-teruan keluar dari kedua matanya seraya memohon pada Giotto agar tidak meninggalkanya, meninggalkan anak itu dan ibunya.

Giotto ingin sekali menjawab kalau semuanya akan baik-baik saja, ia tidak akan pergi ke mana-mana dan akan terus bersama dengan mereka berdua. Tapi apa daya dirinya untuk melakukan hal itu? Giotto merasakan tenaganya kandas, ia tidak bisa bergerak maupun berucap lagi. Dan dalam detik-detik terakhir dalam hidupnya tersebut, Giotto mengingat bagaimana para penjaganya yang sudah ia anggap sebagai keluarganya selalu berusaha untuk berada di dekatnya dalam segala situasi yang Giotto miliki.

Ia bisa mengingat bagaimana G dengan kebaikannya meski pria bertato di wajahnya itu selalu mengelak kalau ia dibilang baik. G tak pernah mengeluh apapun meski terkadang ia kesal melihat Giotto yang selalu menunda pekerjaannya, ia adalah sosok sahabat terbaik dan saudara yang tak pernah Giotto miliki sebelumnya. Andai saja ia bisa bertemu dengan G untuk sekali lagi, Giotto ingin mengatakan maaf kepada pria itu. Maaf karena Giotto sudah menghilang begitu saja dan tak lagi memberikan kabar, maaf karena Giotto tak bisa berada di dekat G ketika konflik di Vongola mencapai puncaknya. Giotto ingin bertemu dengan G untuk sekali lagi, tapi mustahil hal itu untuk dilakukan. Giotto tahu kalau G tidak akan memaafkannya karena sudah pergi begitu saja, meninggalkan Vongola di tangan Ricardo setelah konflik di antara dua sepupu itu tidak akan mencapai titik akhir.

Dalam benaknya, Giotto juga mengingat salah satu sahabat karibnya yang bernama Asari Ugetsu. Asari adalah sosok penjaga hujan yang sempurna dan terbaik yang pernah Giotto miliki, dan ia pun sangat senang ketika ia mengetahui kalau Asari yang awalnya berada di Jepang memutuskan untuk menyusul Giotto serta membantunya dalam mendirikan keluarga Vongola meski ia harus menjual seruling yang begitu ia sukai. Asari adalah sosok yang sangat loyal dan mampu menenangkan keluarganya ketika mereka tengah berada dalam keadaan panik, apabila Giotto mampu bertemu sekali lagi dengan Asari maka ia ingin mengatakan betapa beruntungnya Giotto bisa berteman dengan Asari. Ia juga ingin mengatakan kalau Asari benar mengenai Jepang, Jepang adalah sebuah negara yang sangat indah, dan ia juga mampu menikmati keindahan bunga sakura yang mekar tiap tahunnya di musim semi. Meski dalam pelarian, Giotto cukup menikmati keindahan negeri yang terkenal dengan bunga sakuranya ini dan ia pun bisa menyebut kalau dirinya suka tinggal di Jepang.

Benak Giotto pun bergeser kepada Knuckle, penjaga matahari yang ia miliki dan juga orang paling enerjik yang pernah ia temui. Knuckle yang awalnya seorang petinju jalanan pun mengubah hidupnya menjadi seorang pendeta, dan Giotto pun mengingat bagaimana ia sering menghabiskan waktu berama Knuckle di dalam sebuah gereja untuk berdoa ataupun untuk melakukan pengakuan dosa. Di balik penampilannya yang begitu enerjik dan kadang melelahkan Giotto, laki-laki berambut pirang pun mengakui kalau Knuckle adalah satu dari orang yang sangat berharga untuknya. Bila Giotto bisa bertemu dengan Knuckle sekali lagi, ia akan mengatakan kalau ia merindukan saat-saat dimana Giotto mendengarkan ceramah yang Knuckle lakukan ketika penjaga mataharinya tersebut memimpin sebuah doa di dalam gereja dan Giotto menghadirinya.

Giotto pun juga merasa sedikit khawatir dengan anggota keluarga Vongola termuda, penjaga petirnya yang bernama Lampo. Dari semua penjaganya, Lampo adalah yang termuda dan juga paling manja ketika berhadapan dengan Giotto. Mungkin Giotto adalah orang pertama yang patut untuk dipersalahkan ketika disangkutpautkan dengan tingkah Lampo yang kelewat manja tersebut, Giotto selalu memanjakan Lampo sehingga secara tidak langsung melatih anak itu menjadi anak yang manja. Ia masih bisa melihat betapa terpukulnya Lampo ketika ia mengetahui keputuan Giotto untuk meninggalkan Italia, ekspresi yang terukir pada wajah Lampo menunjukkan kekecewaan serta kemarahan yang luar biasa, ia menganggap Giotto menelantarkannya seperti apa yang pernah keluarganya terdahulu lakukan. Andai saja Giotto bisa bertemu sekali lagi dengan Lampo, ia ingin mengatakan betapa menyesalnya Giotto karena telah meninggalkan Lampo sendirian di Italia, ia pun ingin mengataka kalau Giotto sudah menganggap Lampo sebagai adik yang tak pernah ia miliki. Sebagai seorang yatim piatu, memiliki seorang saudara dan keluarga adalah impian terbesar mereka, dan Lampo adalah keluarganya yang berharga.

Ingatan Giotto yang menyakitkan mengenai Daemon pun mau tidak mau masuk ke dalam benaknya. Daemon, ia benar-benar merasa bersalah kepada penjaga kabutnya tersebut, Giotto sudah mengecewakan Daemon dan membuat pria itu menjadi sosok kejam sekarang ini. Andai saja Giotto tidak lemah waktu itu pasti Elena tidak akan terbunuh, dan bila Elena tidak terbunuh maka Daemon tidak akan menjadi sosok menyedihkan sekarang ini. Giotto ingin meminta maaf kepada Daemon meski orang yang bersangkutan tidak akan pernah mau memaafkannya. Daemon yang memiliki harga diri tinggi, dan Daemon yang mencintai Elena serta Vongola. Karena kesalahan Giotto, ia harus menyaksikan Daemon berpaling darinya dan membawa Vongola dalam kehancuran. Ini adalah kesalahan terbesar Giotto, dan sampai mati ia tidak akan bisa memaafkan dirinya.

Dan Alaude. Andai saja Giotto masih memiliki tenaga ekstra ia akan menangis sekarang ini. Nama pria itu terus berdengung di dalam benaknya, terus dan terus tanpa ada rasa lelah. Penyesalan terbesar dalam hidup Giotto adalah ia harus meninggalkan Alaude sendirian di Italia, lebih dari apapun. Ia ingin bertemu dengan Alaude, melihatnya sekali lagi, dan mengucapkan kalau ia benar-benar menyesal karena telah memilih jalan seperti sekarang ini. Alaude pasti menganggap Giotto sebagai orang yang lemah sebelum menghajarnya, tapi Giotto tak akan keberatan akan semua itu karena ia tahu dirinya pantas menerima hukuman yang Alaude berikan padanya. Tidak hanya Giotto sudah lari dari Alaude, ia juga sudah mengkhianati janji yang pernah mereka berdua ukir untuk selalu bersama meski dalam keadaan apapun. Andai saja Giotto diberi kesempatan untuk bertemu dengan Alaude sekali lagi, Giotto ingin mengatakan betapa berharganya Alaude untuk Giotto dan apabila Alaude ingin menghukumnya, ia akan menerima semua itu. Ia pun juga ingin mengatakan kalau ia merasa beruntung Alaude sudah memilihnya. Memikirkan apa yang Alaude lakukan sekarang ini tentu membuat hati Giotto bertambah sakit, karena ia tak mampu melihat mata biru yang dingin namun penuh kelembutan milik Alaude ketika mereka menatapnya sekali lagi.

 _Tapi, semuanya sudah terlambat. Aku tidak akan bisa bertemu lagi dengan keluargaku lagi._ _Aku sudah mengkhianati mereka dengan pergi ke Italia, meninggalkan mereka sendirian di bawah kekangan Ricardo, Langit macam apa aku ini?_

Meski ia sudah berada di penghujung hidupnya, Giotto tak pernah berhenti menyalahkan dirinya. Andai saja mesin waktu itu nyata, mungkin ia bisa kembali ke masa lalu dan memperbaiki segala-galanya. Ia benar-benar ingin bertemu dengan mereka meski itu hanya untuk sesaat.

Giotto merasa tubuhnya begitu lelah, ia juga bisa merasakan kalau ia tak akan bertahan lama di dunia ini. Ia lelah dan ia ingin tidur, dan itulah yang ia lakukan sekarang ini. Dengan sebutir air mata yang mengalir dari sudut mata kanannya, Giotto pun menghembuskan napas untuk yang terakhir kalinya sebelum kehangatan dari tubuhnya menghilang dan api kehidupan yang ada dalam inti pun meredup sebelum padam secara sempurna. Dan hal terakhir yang Giotto dengar sebelum kesadarannya menghilang adalah suara isak tangis dari istri dan anaknya membahana di dalam ruangan tersebut, memanggil nama Giotto serta memintanya untuk tidak pergi meninggalkan mereka. Sayangnya, mereka yang sudah memasuki tidur abadi pun tidak akan pernah bisa kembali, bahkan keajaiban pun tidak akan bekerja.

* * *

Gelap, itulah yang Giotto lihat pertama kali ketika ia membuka kedua matanya. Ia tidak tahu ada di mana dirinya sekarang ini, dan mengapa ia tidak pergi ke neraka melihat kedua tangannya sudah berlumuran oleh darah dari orang-orang yang pernah ia bunuh di masa lalu, dari musuh-musuhnya. Bukan kah Giotto sudah mati? Lalu mengapa ia bisa berada di tempat yang tidak ia kenal seperti sekarang ini?

Sang Langit pertama Vongola tersebut mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling, tempat itu diliputi oleh bayang-bayang gelap sehingga ia tak mampu melihat apapun di sana, satu-satunya yang bisa Giotto lihat adalah dirinya sendiri. Dan itu pun dikarenakan ia bersinar dalam kegelapan, mungkin karena api langit yang ada dalam tubuhnya sehingga membuatnya tampak di dalam kegelapan. Ada banyak pertanyaan yang Giotto miliki saat ini, namun tak satu pun dari pertanyaan yang Giotto miliki tersebut mampu ia jawab karena sejujurnya Giotto tak memiliki jawaban barang satu pun.

Bahkan setelah ia mati Giotto pun tak mampu melakukan apapun, rasanya ia seperti orang yang tidak berguna.

"Kau terlalu menyalahkan dirimu, Vongola Primo," sebuah suara lembut yang pernah Giotto dengar pun kembali terdengar, membuatnya akan terlonjak kaget apabila Giotto tidak memiliki kendali diri sebagai seorang bos. "Apa yang terjadi di dunia itu memiliki sebuah alasan tersendiri di belakangnya."

Ketika Giotto menoleh ke belakang ia pun melihat sebuah api kehidupan berwarna oranye tiba-tiba muncul di sana, dan ketika api itu padam muncullah sosok seorang wanita cantik dengan rambut pendek sebahu berdiri di belakang Giotto. Wanita itu mengenakan topi besar berbentuk seperti jamur dan berwarna putih, ia pun juga mengenakan sebuah gaun berwarna senada serta mantel di belakangnya dengan lambang clover berwarna oranye. Sebuah tato clover berwarna oranye pun ada di bagian bawah mata kanannya. Dia adalah Sepira, Giglio Nero Prima, Donna pertama yang mendirikan keluarga Giglio Nero dan juga anggota dari ras pertama yang menghuni bumi. Dan wanita itu juga orang yang memberikan cincin Vongola yang merupakan bagian dari Trinisette kepada Giotto.

Dan ia adalah Sepira, Sepira Giglio Nero.

"Senang bisa bertemu denganmu untuk sekali lagi, Vongola Primo, sudah bertahun-tahun lamanya sejak kita bertemu terakhir kalinya," ujar Sepira dengan senyum kecil menghiasi wajah cantiknya.

"Sepira," gumam Giotto seraya ia berbalik untuk berhadapan langsung dengan Donna dari Giglio Nero tersebut. Bibir Giotto pun membentuk sebuah senyuman kecil, ia tujukan senyuman sopan tersebut kepada Sepira. "Sudah lama kita tidak bertemu."

Dan mereka berdua pun mengatakan yang sebenarnya, karena pertama dan terakhir kali mereka bertemu adalah dimana Sepira menyerahkan cincin Vongola kepada Giotto dan berpesan kepada pria itu untuk menjaga bagian dari Trinisette tersebut. Rasanya Giotto tidak tahu harus berucap apa ketika kali ini mereka berhadapan langsung untuk sekali lagi, ia tidak memiliki cincin Vongola yang Sepira titipkan padanya. Lagi-lagi Giotto merasa kecewa kepada dirinya, ia tak mampu menepati janji yang pernah ia buat, kali ini kepada Sepira.

Seperti tahu akan apa yang bergejolak di dalam pemikiran Giotto, Sepira pun hanya bisa tersenyum maklum sebelum wanita itu menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kau sudah menjalani hidup yang sangat berat, Vongola Primo. Banyak keputusan yang sudah kau ambil dan juga penyesalan yang kau buat, kau diliputi oleh perasaan bersalah yang luar biasa dan terlalu menyalahkan dirimu sendiri," ujar Sepira. Senyum keibuan yang muncul di bibirnya tersebut membuat Giotto membelalakkan kedua matanya. Perkataan yang Sepira lontarkan benar-benar mengena kepadanya. "Apa penyesalan terbesar dalam hidupmu, Vongola Primo?"

Untuk beberapa saat lamanya Giotto tidak bisa mengucapkan sepatah kata apapun. Lidahnya terasa kelu ketika ia mendengar pertanyaan yang Sepira lontarkan. Sesungguhnya Giotto tahu jawaban akan pertanyaan tersebut, namun jawaban yang ia miliki tersebut tak bisa keluar begitu saja ketika perasaan bersalah yang menghantam dirinya layaknya ombak tsunami itu membuatnya tak berkutik. Ada banyak hal yang ia sesalkan selama hidupnya. Giotto tak bisa menjadi kuat untuk melindungi keluarganya, ia tak bisa melindungi Elena serta mencegah Daemon untuk melancarkan aksinya. Giotto menyesal telah membuat banyak keputusan yang salah serta menghancurkan keluarganya di saat yang bersamaan. Dari semua itu, ia sangat menyesal telah meninggalkan keluarganya di Italia sendirian serta tak bisa mengucapkan betapa menyesalnya Giotto karena kehancuran Vongola dari keputusan yang ia ambil di masa lalu.

"Ada banyak hal yang aku sesalkan selama aku hidup, Sepira, aku tak bisa mengutarakannya satu persatu karena aku tahu kau sudah mengetahuinya," gumam Giotto, senyumannya yang sedari tadi ditujukan kepada Sepira pun kini berubah menjadi sayu, begitu pula dengan tatapannya.

Mereka berdua tahu kalau kata-kata tak bisa menggambarkan akan apa yang Giotto rasakan, dan mereka juga tahu kalau Sepira sudah tahu karena Sepira memiliki sebuah kekuatan untuk mengetahui apa yang orang normal tidak tahu. Dan Donna pertama dari keluarga Giglio Nero itu pun membalas senyuman Giotto dengan miliknya sendiri, Sepira tahu akan apa yang terjadi. Sepira dan Giotto bisa dikatakan adalah saudara dari langit Trinisette yang pertama, dimana Sepira adalah pemilik dari cincin Mare sementara Giotto adalah pemilik cincin Vongola, keduanya seperti terhubung oleh sebuah benang tak kasat mata yang membuat mereka mampu mengerti perasaan satu sama lainnya. Baik Giotto dan Sepira tidak membutuhkan kata untuk saling mengerti.

Giotto melihat bagaimana sosok Sepira mulai beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri untuk berjalan menghampirinya, Giotto hanya bisa mematung di sana tanpa bisa melakukan apapun dan ia pun hanya bisa memejamkan kedua matanya kala dirinya merasakan sentuhan hangat dari saudara Trinisette-nya tersebut. Sang Donna menangkup kedua pipi Giotto, membuat sang Langit pertama Vongola menatap langsung pada kedua mata biru langit milik Sepira yang tak berkedip sekali pun.

"Kau sudah melalui banyak hal yang berat, Giotto, dan jiwamu menangis untuk meminta pengampunan karena itu. Aku bisa merasakan dalam diriku kalau kau tak bisa beristirahat dengan tenang karena itu. Meski banyak orang mengatakan kalau kau harus melupakan perasaan bersalahmu, aku yakin kau tak bisa menerima hal itu begitu saja," kata Sepira, ia meletakkan tangan kanannya pada tengkuk Giotto dan membuat Giotto untuk menyandarkan keningnya pada bahu kanan Sepira. "Kau ingin bertemu dengan mereka untuk sekali lagi dan juga menebus semua dosa-dosamu. Jiwa seorang manusia tak akan bisa beristirahat dengan tenang sebelum mereka melakukan apa yang tertunda ketika mereka mati, dan aku merasa sangat sedih karena melihat saudaraku menanggung beban besar seperti ini."

Giotto tak mengucapkan apapun, ia hanya bisa memejamkan kedua matanya dengan erat seraya mendengarkan apa yang Sepira katakan. Sepira bukanlah seorang manusia dan ia tahu akan hal itu, namun Sepira adalah saudara langit Trinisette-nya yang begitu mengerti akan Giotto meski mereka baru bertemu sebanyak dua kali, tapi semuanya itu masuk akal, cincin mereka adalah apa yang menghubungkan mereka berdua sampai ikatan yang terjalin pun semakin bertambah kuat meski cincin yang sebelumnya mengikat mereka kini sudah berada di tangan pewaris masing-masing.

Apabila ada orang yang bisa mengerti dirinya dengan sangat baik, maka Sepira adalah orangnya.

"Aku merasa tak tenang dalam tidur abadiku ketika mengetahui kau begitu menderita seperti ini, Giotto, dan keinginan terkuatku saat ini adalah untuk membantumu. Aku dan yang lainnya merasa berterima kasih padamu karena kau sudah mau menanggung beban sebagai pemilik dari cincin Vongola yang kuberikan padamu beberapa tahun yang lalu, dan menjadi salah satu langit pemegang Trinisette adalah beban yang sangat besar. Untuk itu kami ingin memberimu sebuah hadiah sebagai ucapan terima kasih."

Mendengar kalimat itu tentu membuat Giotto merasa penasaran akan apa yang Sepira maksud, ia tidak mengerti barang sedikit pun akan apa yang dimaksud hadiah di sini. Giotto pun menegakkan tubuhnya sekali lagi sebelum ia menatap Sepira dengan tenang, kedua iris matanya yang berwarna biru langit itu pun menatap milik Sepira seraya meminta penjelasan.

Senyuman kecil yang begitu menentramkan pun diberikan Sepira kepadanya, membuat Giotto semakin bertanya-tanya di sini. Apa yang akan Sepira lakukan setelahnya?

"Kami akan memberimu sebuah kesempatan kedua sebagai ucapan terima kasih kami, Giotto," jawab Sepira atas pertanyaan tak terucap milik Giotto.

"Kesempatan kedua?" Tanya Giotto, ia merasa sedikit tidak yakin akan apa yang telah ia dengar dari Sepira. Ia membutuhkan sebuah penjelasan di sini.

"Kesempatan kedua untuk hidup. Kami akan mengirim jiwamu ke sebuah tempat di mana kau bisa menebus semua kesalahan yang pernah kau lakukan dalam kehidupanmu sebagai Vongola Primo. Kau tidak akan lagi menjadi Vongola Primo, Giotto di Vongola, setelah ini meski darah yang akan mengalir dalam tubuh barumu masih memiliki hubungan lekat dengan dirimu saat ini," kata Sepira yang mulai menjelaskan apa maksud perkataannya tadi. Giotto pun dengan sabar menunggu. "Tsunayoshi Sawada adalah anak yang terlahir dari keturunanmu, Giotto, dan kami akan mengirim jiwamu untuk menempati tubuh Tsunayoshi."

Kedua mata Giotto pun terbuka lebar, terkejut akan penawaran yang Sepira berikan padanya. Giotto tentu merasa senang karena diberikan kesempatan kedua untuk hidup, untuk menebus semua kesalahan yang pernah ia lakukan ketika ia menjadi Vongola Primo, namun mengambil alih tubuh anak yang bernama Tsunayoshi Sawada ini tentu artinya ia akan membunuh jiwa Tsunayoshi yang asli. Dan hal itu bukanlah apa yang ingin Giotto lakukan, ia tidak ingin lagi menambah daftar orang yang mati dalam genggamannya, dan terlebih lagi Giotto bukanlah seorang pencuri tubuh di sini.

"Itu tidak mungkin, Sepira. Aku tidak ingin mengambil tubuh Tsunayoshi hanya karena aku ingin menebus dosaku. Mengambil tubuh dari seorang anak dan menjadikannya sebagai milikku adalah hal yang tidak benar, aku tidak ingin membunuh jiwa Tsunayoshi," pada akhirnya Giotto pun menyuarakan protes di sana. Meski ia adalah orang yang suka lari dari kenyataan, Giotto masih memiliki moral yang cukup tinggi.

Pria itu melihat bagaimana bibir Sepira berkedut seperti ia tengah menahan sebuah tawa, dan entah kenapa hal ini membuat Giotto sedikit kesal meski pada akhirnya Giotto pun menahan amarahnya. Mengambil tubuh seorang manusia itu adalah hal yang tidak benar, ia tahu akan hal itu, oleh karenanya Giotto tidak ingin melakukannya, ia tidak ingin membunuh salah satu keturunannya hanya karena ia merasa egois seperti itu.

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir tentang kau akan membunuhnya, Giotto. Jiwa Tsunayoshi sudah pergi dari tubuhnya sejak ia berusia tujuh tahun, dan satu-satunya yang membuatnya masih hidup adalah api kehidupan yang Tsunayoshi miliki," ujar Sepira dengan tenang.

"Apa yang terjadi?"

"Sebuah kejadian ketika Tsunayoshi berusia tujuh tahun membuatnya menjadi seperti sekarang ini. Selama enam tahun lamanya Tsunayoshi berada dalam koma di sebuah rumah sakit. Jiwanya sudah pergi dari tubuhnya dan sudah seharusnya Tsunayoshi mati ketika jiwanya pergi dari tubuhnya, hanya saja api kehidupan yang Tsunayoshi miliki sangat besar serta terlalu keras kepala, dan hal itulah yang membuat Tsunayoshi seperti sekarang. Ia berada dalam koma." ujar Sepira. Ia pun menyambung penjelasannya. "Api kehidupan yang kau miliki dan milik Tsunayoshi sangat mirip, layaknya saudara kembar. Karena itulah kami ingin mengirimkan jiwamu pada tubuh Tsunayoshi karena kami yakin kalau api kehidupan yang kalian berdua miliki dapat berharmonisasi dengan satu sama lainnya, dan kami yakin kau memiliki hak untuk mendapatkan kehidupan yang kedua, Giotto. Aku ingin kau bisa hidup dengan bahagia, jauh dari perasaan bersalah akibat konflik yang terjadi."

Giotto tak memberikan tanggapan apapun untuk Sepira, ia terlarut dalam lamunannya sendiri serta berpikir matang-matang apakah ia menginginkan kesempatan yang mereka berikan kepada dirinya apa tidak. Sesungguhnya Giotto menginginkan hal itu, namun apakah ia tega untuk mengambil tubuh seseorang yang sebenarnya sudah memiliki jiwa? Tapi, Tsunayoshi yang Sepira ceritakan sekarang ini tidak memiliki jiwa dalam tubuhnya, dan satu-satunya yang membuatnya masih hidup adalah api kehidupan dalam tubuh Tsunayoshi terlalu keras kepala. Itu artinya Giotto tidak akan merasa bersalah bila ia mengambil alih tubuh Tsunayoshi.

Boleh kah ia merasa egois untuk sekarang ini? Pertanyaan besar yang Giotto miliki. Tsunayoshi adalah keturunannya, dan ia tahu kalau tubuh anak itu perlahan-lahan akan mati bila tidak ada jiwa yang membantunya untuk bertahan, rasanya Giotto tidak bisa membiarkan hal itu untuk terjadi. Mungkin ia bisa menebus semua kesalahannya dalam kehidupan kedua ini sebagai Tsunayoshi Sawada, dan Giotto pun mau tidak mau mulai menerima ide yang Sepira berikan kepadanya.

"Baik. Aku menerima hadiah yang kalian berikan padaku," kata Giotto, pada akhirnya ia pun mengambil kesempatan tersebut.

Sepira pun memberikan senyum kecil ketika mendengarkan keputusan yang Giotto ambil. Sang Donna pun mengangguk singkat sebelum ia memberikan kecupan kecil pada kening saudara langit Trinisette-nya, yang membuat sosok Giotto kini diselimuti oleh api kehidupan berwarna oranye.

"Kehidupan kedua yang kami berikan adalah sebuah hadiah untukmu, Gioto di Vongola. Manfaatkanlah dengan baik, dan hiduplah dengan bahagia seperti apa yang kau lakukan sebelum konflik besar terjadi di masa lalu. Kami akan melihatmu lagi suatu saat nanti, Giotto."

Suara Sepira bergema di dalam ruangan gelap itu sebelum sosoknya berubah menjadi api kehidupan dengan warna yang sama seperti milik kedua. Giotto hanya bisa menatap sosok Sepira sebelum ia memejamkan kedua matanya untuk sekali lagi, dan ia pun mulai merasakan dirinya berpindah tempat tanpa bisa ia kendalikan.

Ketika Giotto membuka matanya untuk sekali lagi, hal pertama yang ia lihat adalah langit-langit yang berwarna putih dan aroma antiseptik yang begitu tajam berada di dalam ruangan itu. Giotto pun sadar ia tengah berbaring di sebuah tempat tidur di mana ada beberapa alat aneh yang terpasang di tubuhnya.

Untuk pertama kalinya dalam waktu enam tahun terakhir, Tsunayoshi Sawada terbangun dari tidur panjangnya. Dan kedua matanya yang berwarna kecoklatan itu pun mengambil pemandangan pertama yang ia lihat dan mengetahui kalau ia tengah berada di rumah sakit.

* * *

AN: Terima kasih sudah mampir dan membaca fanfik ini

Author: Sky


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn adalah milik Amano Akira. Penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan material dalam penulisan fanfik ini

Warning: AU, Slash, OOC, OC, Character death, twin!fic, typo, etc

Rating: T

Pairing: 1827, past!AG

Genre: Romance, Adventure, Hurt/Comfort

* * *

 **TALE OF AN ANCIENT SKY**

 **By**

 **Sky**

* * *

"Kau itu adalah anak yang sungguh beruntung, Tsunayoshi-kun," ujar seorang pria paruh baya yang mengenakan jaket berwarna putih dengan stetoskop berada di lehernya. Pria itu adalah seorang dokter yang kini tengah memeriksa kondisi pasiennya yang tengah berbaring di atas tempat tidur rumah sakit. "Tidak banyak dari pasien yang mengalami koma selama bertahun-tahun bisa bangun kembali dengan kondisi yang membaik seperti ini. Kau benar-benar beruntung."

Sang Pasien yang bernama Tsunayoshi itu hanya memejamkan kedua matanya dan membiarkan dokter tersebut memeriksa keadaannya, seorang perawat yang menemani dokter itu pun juga bertindak cepat dengan mengganti alat infusnya serta melepas respirator yang membantunya bernapas sejak beberapa hari yang lalu ketika ia terbangun dari tidur panjangnya. Kini ia sudah bisa bernapas dengan baik tanpa perlu menggunakan alat bantu tersebut.

"Kurasa aku bisa mengatakan kalau kondisimu sudah mulai membaik, bahkan keadaan yang seharusnya kau bawa sejak kau masih bayi pun menghilang sedikit demi sedikit. Hal ini adalah sebuah keajaiban yang belum pernah aku lihat dan dengar sebelumnya," kata dokter itu lagi. Ia pun selesai memeriksa pasiennya dan kini memberikan anggukan singkat kepada Tsunayoshi. "Melihat kondisimu yang semakin membaik, dalam waktu dekat ini kau bisa segera pulang ke rumah, Tsunayoshi. Tapi kusarankan kau harus menjalani rehabilitasi untuk membantu motoritas tubuhmu dan kau tidak boleh melakukan aktivitas yang berat. Lakukan secara ringan saja, aku ingin kau segera membaik."

Seorang wanita berambut cokelat pendek yang berdiri tidak jauh dari sosok dokter dan perawat yang tengah menangani Tsunayoshi itu pun terlihat sangat khawatir, ekspresinya mengisyaratkan ketidakpercayaan serta kebahagiaan yang terpancar di sana. Wanita itu bernama Sawada Nana, Ibu dari Sawada Tsunayoshi yang kini tengah menemani sang putera ketika Tsunayoshi menjalani seraingkaian pemeriksaan dari dokter yang sudah menanganinya sejak ia masuk ke dalam rumah sakit ini enam tahun yang lalu.

Dua hari yang lalu ketika Nana tengah berbincang dengan Bianchi di dalam dapur serta mengawasi Ipin dan Lambo, ia mendapat telepon dari rumah sakit Namimori. Telepon itu memberitahu kalau putera pertamanya yang bernama Sawada Tsunayoshi akhirnya siuman dari tidur panjangnya. Awalnya Nana tidak percaya akan apa yang ia dengar, rasanya seperti mimpi saja mendengar sebuah berita kalau Tsunayoshi pada akhirnya siuman setelah tidak sadarkan diri lebih dari enam tahun lamanya, dan dengan suara yang bergetar serta air mata yang berlinangan ia pun bertanya kembali untuk mengkonfirmasi apakah yang mereka beritahukan kepadanya itu adalah benar. Dan setelah Nana mendapatkan konfirmasi, tanpa memberitahukan siapapun serta memerintahkan Bianchi untuk menjaga rumah serta anak-anak, ia pun langsung bergegas menuju ke rumah sakit Namimori dimana Tsunayoshi dirawat, dan sesampainya ia tiba Nana pun langsung berlari menuju ruangan tempat dimana Tsunayoshi dirawat.

Seperti ia terbangung dari sebuah mimpi buruk yang panjang, Nana tak mampu membendung air matanya ketika ia melihat sosok remaja berusia 13 tahun yang mengenakan piyama berwarna hijau muda tengah duduk di atas tempat tidur rumah sakit dengan beberapa alat kesehatan menempel pada tubuhnya. Tsunayoshi terlihat begitu kurus dan pucat, namun ia juga terlihat bercahaya dengan helaian rambut berwarna cokelat yang berantakan serta kedua mata hazelnya yang terlihat kalem tersebut menatap ke arah pemandangan luar di balik kaca jendela rumah sakit. Namun, semua itu tidak sebanding ketika Tsunayoshi menoleh ke arah Nana dan memberikan sebuah senyuman lembut yang begitu menenangkan. Layaknya sebuah boneka yang talinya putus, Nana pun langsung berlari masuk ke dalam sebelum memeluk Tsunayoshi dengan erat, dan tak henti-hentinya ia pun menangis seraya menggumamkan "Tsu-kun" berulang-ulang. Ia takut kalau Tsunayoshi akan kembali meninggalkannya ketika ia sudah berada di sini, dan hati Nana pun semakin merasa lega karena Tsunayoshi balik memeluknya meski pelukan remaja laki-laki itu tidak sekuat seperti milik Nana.

"Aku kembali, Okaa-san," gumam Tsunayoshi pada waktu itu, mencoba untuk menenangkan Nana yang masih histeris dalam pelukannya. Dan Tsunayoshi yang mendapati hal itu pun hanya bisa tersenyum pasrah seraya menenangkan sosok sang Ibu dari kondisi histerisnya meski hal itu sedikit sulit untuk dilakukannya.

Dua hari setelahnya Nana tak henti-hentinya menjenguk Tsunayoshi, ingin terus berada di samping putera pertamanya dan meyakinkan dirinya kalau semua ini bukanlah mimpi. Betapa bahagianya Nana ketika ia mendengar dokter yang merawat Tsunayoshi sudah memberikan izin kalau sebentar lagi Tsunayoshi bisa pulang ke rumah, ia akan memberitahukan kabar gembira ini kepada Iemitsu. Suaminya itu pasti sangat senang mendengar kabar kalau putera mereka pada akhirnya siuman setelah koma selama enam tahun. Selain Iemitsu, ia juga akan memberitahu Natsumi dan yang lainnya. Natsumi berhak tahu kalau kakak kembarnya sudah siuman, Nana rasa Natsumi akan merasa senang bila ia tahu berita ini. Nana merasa sedikit bersalah karena tidak memberitahu Natsumi dan yang lainnya kalau Tsunayoshi sudah bangun, dan tidak lama lagi Tsunayoshi akan kembali bergabung dengan keluarga mereka.

Suara desahan kecil dari putera pertamanya itu membuyarkan lamunan Nana dan membuatnya kembali menatap sosok Tsunayoshi, yang kali ini balas menatapnya dengan kekhawatiran yang tercetak di kedua mata hazelnya.

"Okaa-san, apa semuanya baik-baik saja?" Tanya Tsunayoshi, remaja itu pun berusaha untuk pindah posisi menjadi duduk dengan beberapa bantal menjadi penopang punggungnya.

"Semuanya baik-baik saja, Tsu-kun," jawab Nana seraya menghampiri Tsunayoshi dan membelai rambut kecoklatan milik puteranya tersebut. Nana pun kini menatap sosok dokter yang masih sibuk memeriksa kondisi Tsunayoshi. "Bagaimana dengan kondisi Tsu-kun sekarang, dokter? Kira-kira kapan dia bisa pulang ke rumah?"

Dokter Futaba, nama dokter yang sejak enam tahun lalu merawat serta memonitor kondisi dari Tsunayoshi pun memberikan senyum kecil kepada Nana. Dokter Futaba sudah mengenal Nana selama bertahun-tahu lamanya, wanita muda itu tidak pernah absen dalam menjenguk Tsunayoshi meskipun kondisi remaja itu bisa dikatakan tidak stabil dan membutuhkan bantuan medis, bahkan mereka semua pun tak pernah menduga kalau Tsunayoshi akan bangun lagi setelah enam tahun berada dalam masa komanya. Hanya sebuah keajaiban yang bisa menyembuhkan kondisi Tsunayoshi, dan mereka semua pun menyaksikan hal itu benar adanya secara langsung, Tsunayoshi terbangung dengan kondisi tubuh lemahnya berangsur-angsur membaik. Dokter Futaba merasa senang karena itu, ia berharap Tsunayoshi bisa segera sembuh dan tidak lagi masuk ke rumah sakit, Tsunayoshi itu adalah anak yang malang namun juga beruntung pada saat yang sama.

"Kondisi Tsunayoshi sudah membaik. Imunitas yang Tsunayoshi miliki juga sudah menguat, kami telah memantaunya selama dua hari setelah Tsunayoshi terbangun dari koma. Aku rasa dalam waktu yang tidak lama lagi Tsunayohi akan bisa pulang ke rumah, Sawada-san. Semua ini adalah sebuah keajaiban, Tsunayoshi memang anak yang beruntung," jawab Dokter Futaba, senyuman kecil pun bertengger di bibirnya.

"Syukurlah kalau begitu, aku harap Tsu-kun bisa sehat kembali," ujar Nana. Wanita itu menghela napas lega, ia terlihat seperti orang yang beban beratnya menghilang dari kedua punggung kecilnya.

"Tenang saja, Sawada-san, kalau kondisi Tsunayoshi semakin membaik seperti sekarang ini, aku rasa kita tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan apapun lagi," Dokter Futaba pun menoleh ke arah Tsunayoshi yang balik menatapnya dengan kalem. Sosok remaja itu benar-benar terlihat tenang dan juga dewasa dari anak-anak seusia dengannya, apa mungkin tidur panjang yang Tsunayoshi alami selama enam tahun itu membuat mentalnya semakin dewasa? Rasanya sulit untuk dipercaya. "Kami sudah selesai melakukan pemeriksaan. Kalau begitu kami akan meninggalkanmu dan Tsunayoshi sendiri. Selamat siang, Sawada-san, Tsunayoshi."

Setelah mengucapkan salam kepada pasien dan Ibu pasiennya itu, Dokter Futaba beserta perawat yang menemaninya tersebut langsung keluar dari dalam kamar milik Tsunayoshi, dan Nana pun mengucapkan terima kasih sekali lagi sebelum ia menoleh ke arah Tsunayoshi.

Sebuah senyum kecil namun terlihat penuh keibuan itu pun tersemat di bibir Nana, "Bagaimana kabarmu hari ini, Tsu-kun? Apa kau sudah merasa baikan?" Tanya Nana dengan ceria, ia pun meletakkan sebuah keranjang buah yang sedari tadi ia bawa ke meja nakas di samping tempat tidur Tsunayoshi, tidak lupa ia pun mengganti bunga yang ada di dalam vas di sana. Kali ini bunga yang Nana bawa adalah bunga lili berwarna putih.

"Aku sudah merasa baikan, Okaa-san, terima kasih sudah bertanya," jawab Tsunayoshi dengan kalem namun dengan senyum lembut masih terpatri di bibirnya. Kedua mata hazel milik Tsunayoshi terus mengikuti sosok Nana yang masih sibuk mengganti bunga lama di dalam vas dengan bunga lili yang tadi ia beli ketika berjalan ke rumah sakit in. "Aku merasa sangat senang Okaa-san mengunjungiku setiap hari. Rasanya aku beruntung sekali karena memiliki Okaa-san yang begitu peduli denganku."

Apa yang Tsunayoshi katakan tersebut membuat Nana menghentikan aktivitasnya sebelum ia menoleh ke arah Tsunayoshi, yang kala itu masih setia melihat sosok Nana dengan senyum lembut yang ada di bibirnya. Nana tidak tahu harus mengucapkan apa, namun ekspresi yang terbentang pada wajah Tsunayoshi tersebut membuat wanita muda itu mau tidak mau menitikkan air matanya kembali, mereka terlihat begitu sedih dan seperti ia tak pernah merasakan kasih sayang dari seorang orangtua di dekat mereka. Nana tidak ingin melihat ekspresi sayu di balik ketenangan yang ada di wajah Tsunayoshi, seharusnya Tsunayoshi memiliki ekspresi ceria dan juga penuh akan kebahagiaan, bukannya seperti ini. Dan untuk menghapus ekspresi itu pun Nana beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri sebelum ia memeluk sosok Tsunayoshi dengan lembut, membuat remaja bertubuh mungil dan juga rapuh tersebut membenamkan wajahnya pada leher Nana. Nana ingin Tsunayoshi tahu kalau ia mendapatkan perhatian serta cinta kasih dari dirinya, dan Nana juga ingin Tsunayoshi tahu kalau ia tidak sendirian di sini.

"Tsu-kun, Okaa-san akan selalu peduli kepadamu meski Tsu-kun tidak bisa membuka kedua matanya lagi. Tsu-kun adalah bagian dari Okaa-san dan Okaa-san tidak akan pernah meninggalkan Tsu-kun sendirian," gumam Nana dengan lembut, tak jarang ia pun membelai rambut kecokelatan milik puteranya. "Okaa-san senang sekali karena Tsu-kun bisa bangun sekarang ini, dan kebahagiaan Okaa-san akan semakin lengkap kalau Tsu-kun mau tersenyum dan merasa bahagia untuk Okaa-san."

Tsunayoshi yang masih memeluk sosok Nana pun menghela napas pelan, tapi remaja itu tidak melepaskan pelukan sang Ibu. Tatapannya yang terlihat sedikit sayu pun kini mulai memancarkan sedikit kebahagiaan, merasa tenang karena mampu merasakan kehangatan sang Ibu yang selama ini tidak pernah ia rasakan. Selama hidupnya menjadi seorang Giotto di Vongola, Tsunayoshi tidak pernah merasakan apa itu yang namanya kasih sayang seorang Ibu kepada anaknya, dan ini adalah kali pertama ia merasakannya. Ia merasa kalau Tsunayoshi memang anak yang sangat beruntung, ia masih memiliki seorang Ibu yang begitu setiap menunggunya dan memberikan kasih sayang kepada Tsunayoshi meski remaja itu tergolek di atas tempat tidur serta tak mampu untuk membuka matanya.

Mungkin yang Sepira katakan itu memang benar, Tsunayoshi harus hidup dengan bahagia dalam kehidupan kedua yang mereka berikan kepadanya. Dan mendapatkan seorang Ibu yang benar-benar mencintainya seperti ini membuat hati Tsunayoshi merasa hangat, rasanya ia tidak ingin beralih dari kehangatan ini.

"Terima kasih, Okaa-san," ujar Tsunayoshi dengan lembut, perlahan ia pun mengendurkan pelukannya dari sosok sang Ibu sebelum pada akhirnya ia melepaskan pelukan itu. "Aku merasa beruntung sekali memiliki Okaa-san sebagai Ibu."

"Tsu-kun..."

Tsunayoshi tersenyum kecil lagi ketika mendapati semburat merah muncul di kedua pipi milik Nana. Apa yang Tsunayoshi katakan itu adalah benar, ia merasa senang karena memiliki Nana sebagai seorang Ibu, dan ia pun akan mulai beradaptasi dengan kehidupan seorang Sawada Tsunayoshi karena sekarang ini ia adalah Sawada Tsunayoshi.

Mereka berdua pun bercakap-cakap untuk beberapa saat lamanya, seperti Nana yang bercerita akan apa saja yang terjadi selama enam tahun terakhir ini. Nana bercerita kalau Iemitsu –Ayah Tsunayoshi dan Natsumi– adalah seorang pekerja proyek yang begitu super. Dalam benak Tsunayoshi, ia bisa membayangkan sosok seorang laki-laki bertubuh kekar yang begitu konyol dengan rambut berwarna pirang. Iemitsu adalah Ayah dari Sawada Tsunayoshi dan Sawada Natsumi yang tidak pernah pulang ke rumah karena sibuk bekerja di luar negeri, di sini Tsunayoshi memiliki sedikit kecurigaan mengenai sosok pria yang bernama Sawada Iemitsu itu, namun Tsunayoshi menyimpan kecurigaannya itu untuk nanti karena sekarang ini Nana kembali bercerita.

"Tsu-kun, kau harus bertemu dengan Na-chan nanti. Kau masih ingat dengan Na-chan 'kan? Dia adalah adik perempuan kembarmu, kalian berbeda lima menit," kata Nana dengan ceria, wanita itu mengambil tempat duduk di samping tempat tidur Tsunayoshi dan kembali meneruskan ceritanya. "Na-chan adalah murid kelas satu di SMP Namimori. Okaa-san merasa begitu bangga pada Na-chan karena ia adalah murid yang begitu berprestasi, ia selalu menjadi juara kelas dan sekarang ini berada dalam dewan siswa. Okaa-san belum memberitahu Na-chan kalau Tsu-kun sudah bangun dari komanya, mungkin Okaa-san akan memberitahu Na-chan mengenai Tsu-kun melihat Na-chan ada di rumah sakit ini."

Memiliki ide kalau Tsunayoshi bisa hidup lagi setelah mati adalah hal yang cukup luar biasa, namun mendapatkan bayangan kalau ia memiliki keluarga dan juga bukan merupakan anak tunggal adalah hal yang membuat perhatian Tsunayoshi tersita. Tsunayoshi tidak pernah membayangkan kalau ia memiliki seorang saudara di sini, apalagi saudara yang dimaksud adalah saudara kembar yang dilahirkan bersamaan dengan dirinya. Dari ingatan Tsunayoshi terdahulu, ia bisa melihat sosok seorang gadis kecil berambut kecoklatan yang selalu diikat dua dan memegang sebuah boneka beruang teddy. Gadis kecil dalam benak Tsunayoshi itu selalu mengekor pada sosok Tsunayoshi kecil, ia cengeng dan tidak ingin lepas dari sosok Tsunayoshi meski itu dalam waktu tidur sekali pun. Bibir Tsunayoshi membentuk sebuah senyuman kecil ketika ia membayangkan hal itu. Sosok gadis kecil yang Tsunayoshi lihat tidak lain adalah sosok kecil dari Sawada Natsumi, yang kata Nana merupakan saudara kembarnya, Tsunayoshi pun menerka-nerka seperti apa sosok Natsumi sekarang ini. Apakah ia masih menjadi sosok yang cengeng dan takut akan bayangannya sendiri serta selalu mengekor pada Tsunayoshi, atau mungkin sosok kecil itu sudah berubah menjadi seorang remaja perempuan yang kini penuh akan kepercayaan diri? Apapun itu, Tsunayoshi yakin kalau mereka berdua nantinya akan bertemu, melihat Tsunayoshi dan Natsumi itu akan tinggal di bawah atap yang sama.

Dari Nana, Tsunayoshi juga mengetahui kalau sekarang mereka juga tinggal dengan empat orang lainnya. Bianchi yang merupakan gadis dari Italia, Lambo yang masih berusia lima tahun dan sangat hiperaktif, Ipin yang begitu menggemaskan meski sedikit kesusahan untuk berbahasa Jepang, dan juga Reborn yang merupakan guru dari Natsumi. Keempat orang yang tinggal bersama keluarga Sawada ini terdengar cukup menarik, Tsunayoshi jadi tidak sabar untuk bertemu dengan mereka nanti. Dan apabila intuisi Vongola yang ia miliki itu mengatakan yang benar, maka Tsunayoshi akan menemukan hal yang lebih dari kata menarik nantinya.

 _Semoga saja mereka tidak terlibat dengan sindikat mafia yang sudah aku tinggalkan ketika aku pindah ke Jepang,_ pikir Tsunayoshi.

Teringat kalau Nana mengatakan Natsumi ada di rumah sakit ini, Tsunayoshi pun merasa penasaran akan apa yang terjadi, untuk itu ia pun bertanya kepada Nana.

"Ah, Na-chan mengalami sedikit kecelakaan ketika berkemah di gunung dengan teman-temannya. Kakinya terkilir dan ia pun harus dirawat di rumah sakit, mungkin kalian berdua akan bertemu nanti," jawab Nana, ia pun beranjak dari tempat duduknya sebelum memberikan senyum kecil kepada Tsunayoshi. "Aku harap Tsu-kun tidak keberatan ditinggal sendirian untuk sementara waktu, Okaa-san harus melihat bagaimana keadaan Na-chan sekarang ini."

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Okaa-san. Sampaikan salamku untuk Natsumi nanti," kata Tsunayoshi. Ia memberikan anggukan kecil.

"Tsu-kun benar-benar anak yang baik, Okaa-san merasa senang kau ada di sini."

Setelah Nana mengucapkan kalau ia akan kembali lagi nanti, ia pun meninggalkan Tsunayoshi di dalam kamarnya seorang diri. Sepeninggal Nana, senyum yang tadi terpatri di bibir Tsunayoshi pun kini sirna sedikit demi sedikit sampai tak berbekas sekalipun, kali ini ia hanya memiliki ekspresi sayu di wajahnya yang mengatakan kalau ia benar-benar merasa lelah dengan situasinya sekarang ini. Tsunayoshi gembira karena ia bisa hidup kembali, meski pada kenyataannya ia tidak akan lagi menjadi Giotto di Vongola seperti kehidupan sebelumnya, namun ia merasa khawatir akan masa depan yang ia miliki sekarang ini serta apa yang harus ia lakukan.

Sepira benar kalau Tsunayoshi akan memiliki hidup yang berbeda jauh dari apa yang pernah ia alami sekarang ini. Sebagai Tsunayoshi, ia bukanlah seorang yatim piatu yang tinggal di dalam panti asuhan dan juga seorang anak yang kesepian sebelum G datang kepadanya. Di sini ia memiliki sepasang orangtua dan juga seorang saudari kembar, selain itu Tsunayoshi juga bukan seorang bos mafia yang bernama Vongola meski pada dasarnya ia tahu di dalam tubuhnya Tsunayoshi memiliki darah Giotto –dirinya yang dulu– mengalir dalam nadinya. Sawada Tsunayoshi adalah cucu buyut dari Giotto di Vongola, dan Giotto di Vongola sendiri menjadi Sawada Tsunayoshi sebagai kehidupan keduanya. Situasinya sekarang ini tidak bisa dikatakan sederhana, situasi dimana ia adalah cucu buyutnya sendiri membuat Tsunayoshi mendapatkan sakit kepala.

Remaja itu pun memejamkan kedua matanya untuk beberapa saat lamanya. Sepira mengatakan kalau tubuh Tsunayoshi tidak mati karena api kehidupan menopang hidupnya meski jiwa asli pemilik tubuh ini sudah menyeberang ke dunia lain, kalau apa yang Sepira katakan benar mengenai api kehidupan mereka mampu berharmonisasi dengan baik maka itu artinya Tsunayoshi memiliki kekuatan api kehidupan baik itu sebagai Giotto di Vongola maupun Sawada Tsunayoshi. Meski Tsunayoshi ingin sekali melihat apakah teori itu benar, ia tidak bisa mempraktikannya sekarang ini melihat ia tidak pernah menggunakan kekuatan api kehidupan sekarang ini, dan terlebih lagi kondisi Tsunayoshi itu bisa dikatakan sangat lemah. Tsunayoshi tidak ingin mengambil risiko yang terlalu besar hanya karena ia ingin menjawab rasa penasarannya, ia tidak ingin mati konyol karena menggunakan api kehidupan sekarang ini. Namun, mengecek apakah dirinya yang sekarang ini memiliki api kehidupan seperti dulu bukan berarti ia menggunakan kekuatan api kehidupan, Tsunayoshi rasa hal itu tidak akan masalah. Mengecek saja artinya tidak akan membuat stress tubuh lemahnya, ia bisa menerima hal itu. Tsunayoshi menghiraukan intuisinya yang memberikan peringatan kalau tidak seharusnya ia melakukan itu.

Memanggil api kehidupan yang ada dalam tubuhnya, Tsunayoshi bisa merasakan rasa hangat yang begitu nyaman memeluk tubuhnya. Tubuh yang memiliki jiwanya ini adalah pengguna api kehidupan yang aktif, tidak ada segel yang mengekangnya meski Tsunayoshi merasa ada sisa-sisa segel di dalam tubuhnya. Mungkin segel yang menyegel api kehidupannya tersebut hancur karena kejadian enam tahun yang lalu, dan mengingat segel tersebut mau tidak mau Tsunayoshi merasa penasaran akan sosok seorang pria tua berpakaian hawai yang berkunjung ke rumah kediaman keluarga Sawada bersama Iemitsu. Dari ingatannya, Iemitsu mengenalkan sosok pria itu sebagai bosnya di perusahaan ia bekerja saat itu. Hanya saja, bos macam apa tidak Tsunayoshi ketahui, dan dari pengetahuannya tersebut tidak banyak orang yang mengetahui menggunakan api kehidupan. Mereka yang mampu menggunakannya biasanya berada dalam sindikat mafia Italia, dan di sana sangat jarang ada pemilik api langit yang sangat kuat sehingga mampu menyegel api kehidupan milik Tsunayoshi ketika ia masih kecil.

Intuisinya mengatakan kalau bos yang dimaksud memiliki hubungan yang sangat dekat, dan hubungan ini pun juga tidak jauh dari apa yang namanya mafia. Bila memang bos Iemitsu memiliki hubungan dengan mafia, itu artinya Iemitsu sendiri juga berada dalam kalangan yang sama. Kalau memang Iemitsu adalah seorang mafia, maka Tsunayoshi tidak akan menyalahkan pria itu untuk pergi dari kehidupan keluarganya yang ada di Jepang dalam waktu yang lama, ia melakukan itu untuk melindungi mereka. Kalau Tsunayoshi adalah sosok anak yang naif dan tidak mengetahui apapun, mungkin ia akan merasa marah kepada Iemitsu karena pria itu sudah menelantarkan keluarganya sendiri, namun Tsunayoshi pernah menjadi bos mafia terbesar ketika ia masih menjadi Vongola Primo, dan ia pun bisa mengerti alasan itu adalah hal terbaik yang diambil ketimbang membuat keluarganya berada dalam ambang bahaya.

Ketika Tsunayoshi membuka kedua matanya yang sedari tadi ia tutup, bola mata berwarna oranye yang jernih pun menggantikan warna kecoklatan yang merupakan warna mata Tsunayoshi yang asli. Remaja itu juga bisa merasakan api kehidupan berwarna oranye dengan tingkat kemurnian yang tinggi pun muncul di atas keningnya ketika ia memanggil api kehidupannya. Bila ia bisa masuk ke dalam mode ini, itu artinya Tsunayoshi masih memiliki kendali akan api kehidupannya meski ia tahu dalam tubuh serta kondisinya yang sekarang Tsunayoshi akan memiliki kesulitan untuk menggunakannya dalam bertempur. Ia hanya bisa berharap ia tidak akan menggunakannya untuk bertempur dalam waktu yang dekat, selain karena kondisinya yang masih lemah dan membutuhkan latihan, Tsunayoshi ini juga tidak menyukai kekerasan. Remaja itu tersenyum kecil saat kehangatan yang begitu familier dengan dirinya membuatnya semakin nyaman, dan ia pun menatap telapak tangan kanannya di mana ia bisa melihat api kecil berwarna senada seperti yang ada di keningnya pun muncul.

 _Kalau aku bisa bertemu lagi dengan Sepira, aku ingin mengucapkan terima kasih kepadanya karena sudah memberiku sebuah kehidupan kedua,_ pikir Tsunayoshi. Kedua matanya tidak henti-hentinya menatap api yang terlihat begitu indah tersebut, dan ia pun baru menghilangkan mereka semua ketika tubuhnya mulai terasa begitu lelah. Sepertinya memanggil api kehidupan dalam kondisi yang sekarang ini akan membuat kondisinya semakin memburuk, semoga saja tidur selama beberapa jam akan membuat kondisinya semakin membaik.

Tsunayoshi pun menonaktifkan HDWM-nya – _Hyper Dying Will Mode_ – sebelum berbaring kembali di atas tempat tidurnya yang cukup nyaman. Dan setelah memejamkan kedua matanya, Tsunayoshi tidak membutuhkan waktu yang lama untuk kembali terlelap ke dalam buaian Morpheus yang sudah menunggunya sejak tadi. Sekarang ini Giotto di Vongola adalah Sawada Tsunayoshi, dan meskipun Tsunayoshi adalah Tsunayoshi, ia tidak akan melupakan identitasnya sebagai Giotto di Vongola.

* * *

AN: Terima kasih sudah mampir dan membaca fanfik ini

Author: Sky


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn adalah milik Amano Akira. Penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan material dalam penulisan fanfik ini

Warning: AU, Slash, OOC, OC, Character death, twin!fic, typo, etc

Rating: T

Pairing: 1827, past!AG

Genre: Romance, Adventure, Hurt/Comfort

* * *

 **TALE OF AN ANCIENT SKY**

 **By**

 **Sky**

* * *

Bila ada satu hal yang membuat Tsunayoshi merasa bosan, hal itu adalah duduk di sebuah tempat yang sama dan tidak melakukan apapun. Dan apa yang ia lakukan sekarang ini tentu membuatnya bosan. Dokter Futaba mungkin menyuruhnya untuk banyak beristirahat dan tidak melakukan aktivitas yang terlalu berat agar otot-otot yang lama tidak Tsunayoshi gunakan tidak mendapatkan banyak tekanan. Tsunayoshi setuju akan apa yang Dokter Futaba katakan, namun ia tak mampu menyanggah kalau tidak melakukan apapun dalam waktu yang lama kecuali tidur di tempat yang sama adalah hal yang paling membosankan. Bahkan mengerjakan bertumpuk-tumpuk dokumen pun terdengar jauh lebih menyenangkan ketimbang apa yang tengah Tsunayoshi lakukan saat ini, remaja berusia 13 tahun tersebut mau tidak mau menghela napas pelan.

Ia benar-benar merasa bosan, dan ingin sekali segera pergi dari kamar itu untuk melihat situasi luar. Dan berbicara mengenai situasi luar, ada banyak hal yang ingin Tsunayoshi pelajari mulai detik ini. Sejak ia terbangun dari tidurnya, Tsunayoshi banyak melihat alat-alat yang sangat aneh, begitu canggih, dan juga menakjubkan yang belum pernah ia temui ketika ia hidup sebagai Giotto. Seperti respirator yang membantunya untuk bernapas beberapa hari yang lalu salah satunya, Tsunayoshi pun bertanya-tanya bagaimana alat berbentuk masker yang terhubung dengan tabung besar melalui selang bisa membuatnya bernapas? Bahkan udara yang ia hirup melalui alat itu jauh lebih segar ketimbang dengan udara luar, hal ini benar-benar sebuah misteri yang ingin Tsunayoshi pecahkan. Ada banyak sekali alat yang aneh, namun ia tidak merasa terkejut lagi mengenai perubahan zaman melihat Tsunayoshi pernah hidup di masa lalu yang semuanya masih serba tradisional.

Remaja bermata hazel tersebut menguap kecil, ia bisa mati kebosanan kalau tidak melakukan sesuatu. G pernah mengatakan kalau Tsunayoshi itu adalah seorang pembangkang dan tak suka dikekang oleh apapun, dan itulah apa yang Tsunayoshi pikirkan saat ini. Mungkin Dokter Futaba mengatakan kalau Tsunayoshi tidak boleh beraktivitas yang berat-berat, namun berjalan-jalan itu bukan aktivitas yang berat 'kan? Tersenyum pada dirinya sendiri seperti ia tengah memenangkan sebuah undian, Tsunayoshi pun menemukan sebuah ide untuk membunuh rasa bosannya dan hal itu adalah berjalan-jalan di sekitar rumah sakit ini. Terlebih Dokter Futaba juga tidak mengatakan kalau Tsunayoshi tidak boleh keluar dari kamar.

Dengan bibir yang masih membentuk sebuah senyum, anak itu pun segera bangkit dari posisi tidurannya dengan duduk di atas tempat tidur. Ia pun menoleh ke kanan dan kiri untuk melihat apakah ada alas kaki yang bisa ia kenakan, dan senyuman anak itu semakin lebar kala menemukan sebuah sendal rumah sakit tepat di samping tempat tidurnya.

Perlahan, Tsunayoshi pun menurunkan kedua kakinya dengan sedikit kesusahan sebelum mengenakan sandal yang sudah disiapkan tersebut. Otot-ototnya terasa begitu kaku dan ia pun ingin jatuh begitu saja ketika Tsunayoshi mencoba untuk berdiri. Ini akibat dari tidak berdiri atau menggunakan alat geraknya selama enam tahun lebih, Tsunayoshi tidak akan terkejut lagi kalau ia akan terengah-engah serta mendapatkan kesulitan dalam berjalan nantinya, untuk itu ia pun menggunakan penyangga IV yang masih melekat di lengan kirinya untuk membantunya bergerak. Tsunayoshi memeluk tiang penyangga IV itu dengan erat.

Ia mencoba untuk menggerakkan kaki kanannya, jemari kakinya, dan kemudian kaki kirinya secara bergantian. Peluh pun mulai keluar di keningnya ketika rasa sakit serta kesulitan pun ia alami, namun Tsunayoshi yang keras kepala pun tidak menyerah begitu saja, ia terus mencoba meski tubuhnya menyuarakan protes ketika ia mencoba untuk mengambil satu langkah ke depan, pegangannya pada tiang penyangga IV pun semakin bertambah erat karena tiang itu adalah satu-satunya yang membuat Tsunayoshi tidak terjatuh begitu saja. Selama setengah jam lebih Tsunayoshi pun dengan keras kepala terus mencoba untuk menggerakkan anggota badannya, dan ia pun tersenyum kecil ketika usaha kerasanya membuahkan hasil yang cukup memuaskan. Meski gerakan Tsunayoshi itu sangat lambat dan mirip seperti seekor siput, ia mampu berjalan sedikit demi sedikit. Ia pun mencoba untuk mengambil beberapa langkah ke depan dengan tangan kirinya masih menggeret tiang penyangga IV-nya, dan ia pun berhasil.

Setelah latihan secara berulang-ulang dan menghabiskan banyak tenaga, Tsunayoshi pun mengusap keningnya yang basah akibat keringat menggunakan lengan piyama yang ia kenakan. Dan setelah ia mencoba beberapa kali, pada akhirnya otot kaki Tsunayoshi mampu bergerak meski ia masih mendapatkan kesulitan, hal ini tidak terlalu Tsunayoshi pikirkan mengingat setidaknya ia masih bisa bergerak dan bisa membunuh rasa bosannya dari tiduran terus di tempat tidur. Tekadnya untuk berjalan-jalan di sekitar sana pun sudah menjadi bulat.

 _Kurasa tidak ada salahnya untuk berjalan-jalan sebentar, mungkin di koridor tempatku dirawat,_ pikir Tsunayoshi pada dirinya sendiri.

Secara perlahan-lahan Tsunayoshi kembali berjalan dengan tangannya masih menyeret tiang penyangga IV-nya yang masih terhubung dengan tangan kiri Tsunayoshi. Setelah membuka pintu kamarnya, Tsunayoshi pun menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri untuk memastikan situasi di tempat itu aman, dan setelah menemukan situasi aman ia pun siap memulai petualangannya hari itu.

Suasana rumah sakit yang ada di zaman ini sedikit berbeda dengan apa yang Tsunayoshi pernah ingat. Pertama, banyak alat-alat modern yang ada di dalamnya serta suasana koridornya yang menyuarakan masa depan, Tsunayoshi menggelengkan kepalanya karena itu. Ia bersyukur tidak ada orang yang mengenalinya ketika ia mengambil beberapa langkah keluar untuk berjalan-jalam di sekitar koridor rumah sakit. Tsunayoshi pun menghentikan langkahnya ketika ia tiba di sebuah jendela besar yang terpampang di sana, ia pun menoleh sebentar untuk melihat pemandangan yang kota itu tampilkan.

Banyak gedung bertingkat di sana, dan meskipun ada banyak gedung dan kendaraan yang bisa dibilang canggih, Tsunayoshi menemukan suasana kota tempatnya berada sangat damai dan tenteram, begitu berbeda dari apa yang ia bayangkan selama ini. Seiring berjalannya waktu Tsunayoshi pun akan mempelajari kota tempatnya tinggal nanti, sehingga hal yang perlu ia lakukan saat ini adalah bersabar dan tidak terburu-buru. Selain pemandangan kota yang terpampang di luar jendela, Tsunayoshi pun juga melihat tampilan dirinya yang direfleksikan oleh kaca jendela. Melihat sosoknya saat ini, Tsunayoshi bisa melihat kemiripannya dengan sosok Giotto ketika ia berusia 13 tahun. Keduanya sama-sama pendek dengan perawakan kecil, dan yang membedakan keduanya adalah warna rambut dan mata mereka saja. Apabila Tsunayoshi berambut kecoklatan serta bermata hazel, maka Giotto memiliki rambut berwarna pirang keemasan dengan sepasang mata biru yang indah. Meski warna mata mereka itu berbeda, Tsunayoshi dan Giotto akan memiliki warna mata yang sama ketika keduanya masuk ke dalam mode HDWM, yaitu warna oranye terang yang menjadi warna dominan untuk mencerminkan kalau mereka memiliki api kehidupan langit yang melegenda itu.

Ia pun tersenyum untuk beberapa saat lamanya, Tsunayoshi pun berpikir andaikata ia tidak tahu siapa dirinya yang sebenarnya, lantas ia akan menebak kalau Tsunayoshi tersebut adalah reinkarnasi dari dirinya di masa lalu. Dan bukankah itu yang namanya ironi? Giotto berada dalam tubuh reinkarnasinya? Atau mungkin ingatannya yang pernah terlupakan sebagai Giotto di Vongola kini terbuka lagi. Meski Tsunayoshi ingin mempercayai teori gila tersebut, Sepira mengatakan kalau jiwa Tsunayoshi menggantikan jiwa dari pemilik tubuhnya sekarang ini yang sudah pergi terlebih dahulu, dan karena api kehidupan langit antara Giotto dan Tsunayoshi adalah sama maka mereka berdua pun bisa berharmonisasi dengan baik.

 _G pasti tidak akan percaya kalau aku menceritakan di mana aku berada sekarang ini dan juga bagaimana aku bisa berada dalam tubuh cucu buyutku sendiri,_ pikir Tsunayoshi seraya tertawa kecil.

Perhatian Tsunayoshi pun kini teralihkan ketika intuisinya tiba-tiba saja bekerja sekarang ini. Intuisinya yang super tersebut seperti ingin mengatakan kalau akan ada sesuatu yang terjadi di rumah sakit itu, namun hal itu tidak berbahaya. Malahan intuisi tersebut seperti ingin menuntun Tsunayoshi ke sebuah tempat.

Remaja berusia 13 tahun tersebut ingin mengabaikan intuisi supernya itu, namun semakin lama ia menghiraukan intuisi tersebut maka semakin parah pula sakit kepalanya. Perlahan Tsunayoshi memijat pelipisnya sendiri karena intuisinya terus-terusan ingin ia beranjak dari sana. Sepertinya darah Vongola yang mengalir dalam tubuh Tsunayoshi memang sangat pekat, melihat intuisi super yang Tsunayoshi miliki begitu aktif sampai intuisi tersebut tidak memberikan jeda barang sedikit pun kepada Tsunayoshi untuk menghiraukannya. Menghela napas kecil, Tsunayoshi pun memutuskan untuk mengikuti intuisi supernya karena ia tidak ingin mendapatkan sakit kepala yang lebih dari ini.

 _Dan aku berharap agar intuisiku tidak membimbingku ke arah yang berbahaya, Sepira bisa membunuhku bila ia tahu kehidupan yang ia berikan padaku malah aku isi dengan bahaya yang sama seperti dulu,_ pikir Tsunayoshi lagi.

Remaja berusia 13 tahun tersebut terus berjalan sambil menyeret tiang penyangga IV-nya bersama dengan dirinya. Semakin Tsunayoshi berjalan jauh, suasana koridor yang ada di tempat itu terlihat begitu lenggang, tak ada suasana bising sedikit pun seperti tempat itu adalah tempat terlarang. Tsunayoshi menghiraukannya karena intuisi supernya masih terus membimbingnya sampai ia tiba di depan sebuah ruangan yang kelihatannya cukup besar, dan dugaannya pun benar ketika ia membaca plakat yang terdapat di depan pintu yang mengatakan kalau ruangan tersebut adalah ruangan kelas satu. Siapapun yang dirawat di dalam ruangan ini pasti orang kaya atau orang yang memiliki kedudukan tinggi di kota ini, sebab ini adalah ruangan kelas satu.

Sesungguhnya Tsunayoshi merasa penasaran mengapa intuisinya membimbingnya ke tempat ini, ia tidak mengenal siapapun di kota ini kecuali Nana yang merupakan Ibu Tsunayoshi, dan anehnya intuisi supernya yang tadi meraung-raung agar Tsunayoshi mengikutinya pun kini menjadi sangat tenang seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa. Hal inilah yang membuat remaja itu merasa semakin penasaran akan apa yang terjadi. Melihat di pintu tersebut ada sebuah kaca yang dapat ia gunakan untuk melihat siapa yang dirawat di ruangan itu, Tsunayoshi pun menggunakannya dengan baik. Sedikit berjinjit pada kedua kakinya dan berpegangan pada tiang penyangga IV yang ada di sampingnya serta pintu kayu yang ada di hadapannya, Tsunayoshi pun mengintip ke dalam ruangan itu.

Ruangan rumah sakit tersebut sangat besar, begitu luas dan dari empat tempat tidur yang ada di sana ia hanya melihat satu tempat tidur yang dihuni oleh seseorang. Seorang remaja laki-laki yang mungkin beberapa tahun sedikit lebih tua dari Tsunayoshi, pemuda itu menggunakan piyama berwarna hitam yang senada dengan warna rambut pendeknya. Remaja itu sepertinya tidak menyadari kalau ia tengah diintip oleh Tsunayoshi dari kaca pintu, karena ia terlihat begitu tenang seraya membaca sebuah buku yang terbuka di pangkuannya. Kedua mata hazel Tsunayoshi terus menatap sosok yang entah kenapa sedikit familier dengannya, dan ketika sepasang mata itu terus mengamatinya tiba-tiba tanpa sengaja mereka pun bertubrukan dengan sepasang mata yang begitu familier pun barulah Tsunayoshi menghentikan tindakannya. Mata milik Tsunayoshi bertemu langsung dengan mata biru keabuan milik pemuda itu.

Jantung Tsunayoshi berdegup keras, begitu cepat dan membuat Tsunayoshi khawatir kalau-kalau jantungnya akan lepas dari dalam rongga dadanya. Ia segera beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri di depan pintu ruangan itu ketika penghuni ruangan tersebut menyadari keberadaan Tsunayoshi, namun alih-alih ia berjalan menjauh ia pun malah bersandar pada dinding di samping pintu tersebut, berharap penghuni kamar itu tidak akan pernah menyadari keberadaannya. Tsunayoshi menutup mulutnya sendiri menggunakan telapak tangan kanannya, dan ia pun mau tidak mau mencoba untuk meyakinkan dirinya kalau apa yang ia lihat tadi bukanlah sebuah mimpi meski hal tersebut sangat sulit untuk ia percayai. Tidak mungkin orang itu masih hidup, dan tidak mungkin orang itu menyusul Tsunayoshi ke tempat ini 'kan?

"Alaude," gumam Tsunayoshi dengan suara lirih yang masih terbekap oleh telapak tangannya.

Kedua mata hazel Tsunayoshi serasa sedikit panas dan pandangannya pun sedikit kabur akibar genangan air mata yang tanpa ia sadari sudah terkumpul di sana. Tsunayoshi tidak tahu mengapa rasanya ia ingin menangis, namun perasaannya benar-benar tidak karuan setelah ia melihat penghuni ruangan itu. Remaja berambut hitam yang bertemu mata dengannya secara tak sengaja itu begitu mirip dengan Alaude, dan Tsunayoshi tidak ingin mempercayai hal itu, semuanya tidak mungkin terjadi. Apakah ini yang intuisi supernya ingin tunjukkan kepada Tsunayoshi? Melihat seseorang yang mirip dengan penjaga awannya?

Tsunayoshi pun memejamkan kedua matanya, ia mencoba untuk mengontrol emosinya dan menahan air matanya untuk tidak jatuh. Ia meyakinkan dirinya kalau remaja yang ia lihat itu bukanlah Alaude, semuanya hanya kebetulan semata dan tidak lebih dari itu. Terlebih Alaude itu sudah meninggal dan andaikata ia masih hidup pasti tidak mungkin ia ada di Jepang, semuanya adalah tipuan ilusi belaka, dan untuk pertama kalinya Tsunayoshi tidak mempercayai intuisi supernya tersebut.

Remaja bermata hazel tersebut merasa jantungnya melompat lagi ketika pintu yang ada di sampingnya itu terbuka, dan remaja yang sedari tadi mencuri perhatiannya pun berdiri di ambang pintu dengan sepasang tonfa ada di kedua tangannya.

" _Herbivore,_ apa yang kau lakukan dengan berdiri di depan ruangan orang lain dan kemudian mengintip seperti seorang kriminal?" Meski pemuda berambut hitam itu mengutarakan sebuah pertanyaan, Tsunayoshi merasa kalau itu lebih dari sebuah pertanyaan. "Karena kau sudah mengganggu kedamaian di sini, aku akan menggigitmu sampai mati."

 _De javu,_ itulah yang Tsunayoshi rasakan saat ini ketika ia berhadapan dengan pemuda yang begitu mirip dengan versi muda Alaude yang kini tengah membawa sepasang tonfa dan kelihatannya bersiap-siap untuk menghajar Tsunayoshi karena mengganggunya. Tak hanya paras pemuda ini begitu mirip dengan Alaude ––minus warna rambut dan matanya serta perawakan khas Asianya–– namun sikapnya yang begitu keras dan tidak kenal belas kasihan itu mengingatkan Tsunayoshi pada cerita Knuckle kalau Alaude itu adalah anak yang liar ketika masih muda. Intuisi Tsunayoshi berteriak padanya untuk segera pergi dari tempat itu, menghindari serangan yang akan pemuda itu berikan padanya. Bila pemuda itu memang mirip dengan Alaude baik paras maupun sikapnya, maka ia pun tak akan segan-segan menghajar siapapun yang ada di hadapannya, tidak peduli apakah orang itu adalah seorang lawan maupun kawan.

"Tunggu, aku bukan bermaksud mengintipmu seperti seorang kriminal. Aku hanya penasaran saja dengan siapa yang menghuni kamar ini," ujar Tsunayoshi secara cepat, ia memeluk tiang penyangga IV-nya dengan erat karena benda itu satu-satunya yang bisa membawa Tsunayoshi pergi dari sana.

Dan dugaan Tsunayoshi pun benar, pemuda itu tidak akan melepaskannya begitu saja meski ia sudah menjelaskan apa yang terjadi di sana. Malahan, pemuda berambut hitam itu terlihat semakin ganas dengan tatapan tajamnya yang ia tujukan kepada Tsunayoshi, seolah-olah apa yang Tsunayoshi katakan tadi adalah sebuah hal yang tidak bisa dipercaya barang sedikit pun. Aura yang menyelubungi sosok pemuda bertonfa ini luar biasa berbahayanya, seperti ia siap untuk membunuh Tsunayoshi di tempat.

"Hanya seorang _Herbivore_ yang membuat alasan tidak masuk akal seperti itu, jangan kau pikir aku mempercayainya," kata pemuda itu dengan dinginnya, membuat Tsunayoshi mau tidak mau merinding hebat meski yang bersangkutan sudah mencoba untuk menahan dirinya. "Tidak hanya menjadi seorang penguntit, namun juga seorang pembohong. Rupanya kau memang ingin digigit sampai mati olehku."

Dalam hati Tsunayoshi ingin menangis dan mengeluh kenapa orang-orang seperti Alaude itu tidak bisa menerima alasan dari siapapun? Mungkin itu adalah kepribadian mereka, dan entah kenapa Tsunayoshi menyukai hal itu. Kalau diingat-ingat, karena kepribadian Alaude yang cukup buruk itulah yang membuat Tsunayoshi jatuh cinta kepadanya. Tidak peduli seberapa tidak sabaran, tidak menyukai keramaian, suka menghajar orang hanya karena alasan mengganggunya, posesif, dan juga sadisnya Alaude ia pun menyukai penjaga awannya tersebut. Apa ini karena Tsunayoshi adalah seorang masokis?

Intuisi Tsunayoshi pun memerintahkan remaja itu untuk merunduk, dan itulah yang ia lakukan saat ini. Tepat setelah Tsunayoshi menunduk, hantaman tonfa dari pemuda berambut hitam itu mengenai tempat di mana kepalanya tadi berada. Jantung Tsunayoshi berdetak semakin cepat seperti ia baru saja melakukan maraton keliling kota, ia bisa mati karena itu!

Bergeser dari tempatnya berdiri seraya menyeret tiang penyangga IV-nya, Tsunayoshi pun menghindari satu serangan selanjutnya yang pemuda itu berikan padanya. Tak jarang Tsunayoshi pun menjatuhkan dirinya untuk menghindari serangan tonfa agar tidak mengenai dirinya, dan tanpa sadar pun Tsunayoshi mencabut selang infus yang masih menempel pada tangan kirinya sebelum menggunakannya untuk mengeblok serangan yang datang dari tonfa kanan milik pemuda itu. Suara metal bertemu metal pun terdengar menggema di koridor tersebut.

"Wao, untuk ukuran seorang _Herbivore_ kau tahu bagaimana caranya melindungi diri," ujar pemuda itu, ia terdengar terkesan dengan apa yang Tsunayoshi lakukan. Keduanya masih mempertahankan posisi mereka berdua dengan saling menggunakan senjata masing-masing yang masih bertemu dengan satu sama lainnya.

"Terima kasih," gumam Tsunayoshi dengan suara lirih. Kalau saja kondisi Tsunayoshi tidak sedang lemah seperti sekarang ini, tentu remaja itu bisa menghadapi semua serangan yang pemuda itu berikan dengan mudah.

Hanya saja kondisinya yang sekarang ini tidak memungkinkan bagi Tsunayoshi untuk bertahan lama, karena dalam sekali sentak dari pemuda itu sudah membuat Tsunayoshi terjatuh seperti sekarang ini. Napas remaja berambut kecoklatan tersebut tersengal-sengal, dan otot tubuhnya menyuarakan protes kalau ia tidak seharusnya beraktivitas terlalu berat seperti berkelahi sekarang ini. Dalam benak Tsunayoshi, ia bisa mendengar suara Dokter Futaba yang memarahinya karena sudah melakukan hal-hal yang seharusnya dilarang, namun Tsunayoshi tak bisa membawa dirinya untuk merasa peduli akan hal itu karena sekarang ini ia tengah berada dalam bahaya. Pemuda bertonfa tersebut terlihat tidak sabaran untuk membuat Tsunayoshi babak belur sekarang juga.

Ketika pemuda bertonfa itu akan mengayunkan tonfa kirinya untuk menghantam kepala Tsunayoshi, remaja berusia 13 tahun itu pun secara reflek memejamkan kedua matanya dan mempersiapkan diri untuk merasakan sakit yang berkepanjangan akibat hantaman benda metal tersebut. Untung saja hantaman tersebut tidak sampai padanya ketika sebuah suara yang memanggil nama Tsunayoshi itu menyelamatkannya. Pemuda bertonfa itu menggagalan serangannya sebelum ia sempat mengenai Tsunayoshi.

"Sawada-san, apa yang kau lakukan di... Hibari-san!" Suara seorang perawat yang menghampirinya itu langsung berubah menjadi panik ketika ia mengetahui dengan siapa Tsunayoshi sekarang ini. Dan wanita berseragam perawat itu semakin memucat karena pemuda yang bernama Hibari tersebut terlihat ingin membunuhnya karena ia sudah menganggu Hibari menghajar sosok herbivora kecil tersebut. "Hibari-san, tunggu... Kumohon jangan menggigit Sawada-san sampai mati, kondisinya tidak memungkinkan untuk mendapatkan luka serius seperti sekarang ini."

" _Herbivore,_ minggir! Aku masih ada urusan dengan _Herbivore_ satu ini!" Kata Hibari dengan suara yang penuh akan perintah.

Mendengar interaksi antara pemuda yang bernama Hibari ––di sini Tsunayoshi mau tidak mau menahan tawa karena arti dari nama Hibari dengan Alaude itu benar-benar sama. Mungkin Tuhan memang tengah mengujinya sekarang ini–– dan perawat itu mengundang perhatiannya, membuat Tsunayoshi membuka kedua matanya untuk melihat akan apa yang terjadi. Ia melihat perawat yang selalu bersama dengan Dokter Futaba yang merawatnya selama ini tengah mencoba untuk tidak jatuh pingsan karena berhadapan dengan Hibari yang kelihatan tidak menyukai situasi ini, dan Tsunayoshi tidak perlu untuk menjadi seorang yang jenius untuk menyimpulkan apa yang terjadi di sini. Perawat itu tengah mencoba untuk membantunya meski sang Perawat tersebut benar-benar ketakutan ketika berhadapan dengan Hibari, Tsunayoshi tidak akan menyalahkan perawat itu untuk merasa takut akan Hibari, karena pada dasarnya Tsunayoshi akan melakukan hal yang sama andaikata ia tidak pernah memiliki penjaga awan dan kekasih macam Alaude yang sifatnya sebelas dua belas dengan Hibari ini.

Menggunakan tiang penyangga IV yang masih ada dalam genggamannya, Tsunayoshi pun mencoba untuk bangun dari posisi duduknya di atas lantai dingin rumah sakit meski tubuhnya memprotesnya untuk tidak berdiri, dan ia pun meletakkan tangan kirinya pada lengan perawat itu untuk memberinya sebuah kenyamanan agar tidak terintimidasi dengan Hibari. Baik perawat itu dan Hibari pun menoleh ke arah Tsunayoshi untuk melihat apa yang akan remaja bermata hazel itu akan lakukan.

"Chisa-san, aku tidak apa-apa," ujar Tsunayoshi dengan tenang, kedua mata hazelnya terlihat luar biasa kalem seperti rasa teror yang ia miliki beberapa saat yang lalu menghilang begitu saja. Dan akibat hal itulah Chisa ––nama perawat–– merasa begitu nyaman. Tsunayoshi pun menoleh ke arah Hibari, kedua matanya yang tadi berwarna cokelat pun secara tidak sadar berubah menjadi oranye dan hal ini membuat Hibari tertegun sebelum pemuda bertonfa tersebut mengembalikan raut wajahnya menjadi dingin seperti biasanya. "Hibari-san 'kan? Aku minta maaf kalau apa yang aku lakukan tadi membuatmu tersinggung, bukan maksudku untuk membuatmu marah apalagi sampai menghajarku."

Di sini Tsunayoshi menyematkan senyuman kalem yang sering ia lakukan ketika ia menjadi Giotto dan menghadapi rekan-rekannya yang begitu berbahaya. Kedua matanya yang berwarna oranye itu pun kini berubah kembali menjadi hazel yang begitu menenangkan, meski demikian kekuatan yang ada di balik kedua mata itu terpancar dengan begitu kuat dan cukup untuk membuat ketertarikan Hibari akan kekuatan yang ada dalam tubuh Tsunayoshi semakin tinggi. Hibari berpikir kalau Tsunayoshi bukanlah seorang herbivora yang sembarangan.

"Aku harap kita bisa berdamai di sini, Hibari-san, aku tidak ingin mencari masalah selama tinggal di rumah sakit ini," imbuh Tsunayoshi seraya membungkuk sedikit untuk memberikan hormat, dan kemudian ia menatap sosok pemuda yang mirip dengan Alaude tersebut. Bibir Tsunayoshi berkedut sedikit ketika Hibari mengembalikan kedua tonfanya ke tempat dimana ia menyembunyikannya ––yang Tsunayoshi tidak tahu ada di mana itu––

"Hn," hanya itu yang Hibari katakan sebagai respon, mungkin pemuda itu akan melepaskan Tsunayoshi begitu saja.

Seperti tahu akan apa yang Hibari pikirkan, remaja yang memiliki nama lengkap Sawada Tsunayoshi itu pun memberikan senyuman yang tulus sebelum berucap, "Terima kasih, Hibari-san."

Tsunayoshi pun menoleh ke arah perawat Chisa dan ia pun menyentuh lengan sang Perawat yang masih berdiri di sana.

"Chisa-san, aku merasa sedikit lelah. Bisakah kau membantuku untuk kembali ke kamar?" Tanya Tsunayoshi.

Remaja itu tentu bisa kembali ke kamarnya sendiri, namun ia tidak ingin mengambil risiko karena meninggalkan Chisa sendirian di sana bersama Hibari. Intuisi dan benaknya pun saling berkata kalau Hibari tidak akan segan untuk menghajar Chisa karena wanita itu sudah menginterupsi pertarungan satu sisinya dengan Tsunayoshi. Dan layaknya seperti sebuah boneka, Chisa pun dengan cepat memberikan anggukan sebelum ia membantu Tsunayoshi.

"Kami undur diri, Hibari-san," kata Tsunayoshi dengan sepan, dan dengan dibantu oleh sang Perawat ia pun segera undur diri hadapan Hibari yang masih berdiri di sana, mengamati sosok seorang Sawada Tsunayoshi dengan seksama.

Meski Tsunayoshi merasa adanya sepasang mata yang tengah mengawasinya, ia sama sekali tidak merasa risih maupun merasa harus menoleh ke belakang untuk bertemu mata dengan Hibari. Ia hanya tersenyum kecil seraya berjalan menjauh, andai saja Tsunayoshi tidak tahu yang sebenarnya pasti ia akan menganggap Hibari itu adalah Alaude, keduanya memiliki sifat dan paras yang begitu mirip. Membuat Tsunayohi mau tidak mau tersenyum semakin lebar. Mungkin ia akan bisa bertemu dengan Hibari nanti, harapnya.

* * *

AN: Terima kasih sudah mampir dan membaca fanfik ini

Author: Sky


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn adalah milik Amano Akira. Penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan material dalam penulisan fanfik ini

Warning: AU, Slash, OOC, OC, Character death, twin!fic, typo, etc

Rating: T

Pairing: 1827, past!AG

Genre: Romance, Adventure, Hurt/Comfort

* * *

 **TALE OF AN ANCIENT SKY**

 **By**

 **Sky**

* * *

"Apa yang kau lakukan kemarin sungguh berbahaya, Sawada-san, berjalan-jalan sendirian padahal Dokter Futaba sudah memperingatkanmu untuk tidak melakukan kegiatan yang berat, dan kemudian bertemu dengan Hibari-san," Chisa-san, perawat yang menangani Tsunayoshi pun lagi-lagi mengucapkan hal itu untuk yang kesekian kalinya ketika ia mengunjungi Tsunayoshi di kamarnya. "Akan lebih baik kalau kau tidak bertemu dengan Hibari-san kalau kau tidak ingin digigit sampai mati olehnya."

Perempuan berpakaian perawat tersebut terlihat sedang sibuk dengan pekerjaannya untuk memeriksa keadaan pasiennya, dan karena ia terlalu fokus pada pekerjaannya tersebut ia tidak memperhatikan kalau Tsunayoshi hanya memberikan senyuman kecil sebelum ia memejamkan kedua matanya.

Harus Tsunayoshi akui kalau apa yang ia alami kemarin bisa dikatakan sangat berbahaya namun tidak terlalu berbahaya juga menurutnya. Dalam hati ia berucap kalau Dokter Futaba dan Perawat Chisa itu terlalu berlebihan, mereka seharusnya tahu kalau kondisi Tsunayoshi sudah lebih dari kata baik meski remaja yang bersangkutan harus menjalani terapi singkat sehingga ia bisa berjalan dan bergerak –otot-ototnya terasa begitu kaku setelah beberapa tahun tidak digunakan– sesuai keinginannya, namun secara keseluruhan Tsunayoshi itu sudah sehat. Ia tidak memerlukan kontrol dokter dan perawat yang begitu overprotektif terhadapanya, meski dalam lubuk hati yang terdalam Tsunayoshi tahu kalau itu adalah pekerjaan mereka.

Remaja bermata hazel kecoklatan tersebut merasa senang karena mereka tidak memberi tahu Nana akan apa yang terjadi, termasuk pertemuannya dengan Hibari di mana Tsunayoshi hampir saja digigit sampai mati –dan akan terjadi bila Tsunayoshi tidak bisa bergerak cepat untuk membela dirinya– oleh Hibari. Berbicara mengenai Hibari, Tsunayoshi tidak tahu harus berpikir apa mengenai pemuda itu. Paras dan sifat dari Hibari benar-benar mengingatkannya akan Alaude ketika ia masih muda, di mana pemuda yang dulu pernah menjadi kekasihnya tersebut terkenal akan haus darah serta menyukai perkelahian di mana pun dan kapan pun. Pernah Tsunayoshi bertanya pada dirinya sendiri apakah Hibari adalah keturunan dari Alaude seperti Tsunayoshi yang merupakan keturunan dari Giotto, ketika ia menanyakan hal itu kepada dirinya sendiri, anehnya intuisi super yang Tsunayoshi miliki memilih untuk diam dan tidak menjawab pertanyaannya tersebut, bahkan memberikan sebuah petunjuk pun tidak. Pada saat-saat seperti ini, terkadang intuisi super milik Tsunayoshi memang tidak bisa diandalkan, dan menurutnya hal itu malah sedikit lebih jenaka.

Mungkin Perawat Chisa mengatakan kalau Tsunayoshi akan lebih baik tidak bertemu dengan Hibari, namun dalam lubuh hati yang terdalam ia tidak sependapat akan hal itu. Baik hati serta intuisi supernya mengatakan kalau ia seharusnya mengenal lebih dekat siapa Hibari Kyoya tersebut. Bukan karena Hibari itu begitu mirip dengan Alaude yang membuat Tsunayoshi semakin rindu akan sosok pemuda itu, namun karena Hibari itu adalah orang yang menarik, dan Tsunayoshi juga berpikir kalau hari-harinya tinggal di rumah sakit tidak akan membosankan seperti ini kalau ia bisa bertemu sekali dengan Hibari.

Kedua mata hazel milik Tsunayoshi melirik ke arah perawat Chisa yang kini sudah menyelesaikan pekerjaannya dan kini keluar dari dalam kamar milik Tsunayoshi, meninggalkan remaja itu sendirian di dalam kamar. Sunyinya ruangan tersebut membuat Tsunayoshi merasa tidak tenang, ia mungkin menyukai ketenangan namun ia bukanlah orang yang hobi menyendiri, ia bukanlah Alaude yang suka menyendiri. Menatap ke arah kamar yang sepertinya dikunci dari luar –demi keselamatan Tsunayoshi serta agar ia tidak kabur lagi– oleh Perawat Chisa, Tsunayoshi pun mau tidak mau menghela napas berat. Ia pun menyingkirkan selimut yang menutupi tubuh bagian bawahnya sebelum Tsunayoshi turun dari tempat tidurnya.

Remaja itu menghiraukan bagaimana rasa dingin dari lantai menusuk telapak kakinya yang tak beralaskan itu, ia terus berjalan dengan perlahan untuk menuju ke arah jendela yang ada di dalam kamarnya. Ia pun membuka kaca jendela lebar-lebar dan menatap pemandangan yang ada di luar. Dalam beberapa hari ini Tsunayoshi sudah bisa merasakan kalau dirinya sudah merasa baikan, bahkan berjalan pun ia sudah tidak membutuhkan bantuan apapun meski ia tak bisa bergerak dengan cepat, sehingga Tsunayoshi pun tidak bisa dikekang di dalam kamar seperti ini. Bagaimana pun juga Tsunayoshi adalah tipe anak yang mudah sekali bosannya.

Tsunayoshi menatap ke arah jendela yang terbuka lebar untuk sekali lagi, dalam hati ia pun berpikir apakah ia bisa menggunakan api langitnya untuk terbang dan keluar dari dalam penjara sementaranya tersebut. Hanya saja, secepat pemikiran itu datang maka cepat pula perginya. Mengendalikan api langitnya untuk terbang tanpa menggunakan _I-Glove_ versi Vongola-nya itu memang bisa dilakukan, terlebih Tsunayoshi itu memiliki kendali kuat akan api langitnya. Namun, mengingat kondisinya yang sekarang ini Tsunayoshi berpikir kalau ia terlalu berlebihan menggunakan api kehidupannya maka yang ada ia akan cepat lelah, apalagi dalam tubuhnya yang sekarang ini Tsunayoshi belum memiliki stamina yang kuat. Tidak hanya itu saja, ada kemungkinan orang akan melihatnya terbang dari jendela rumah sakit, dan Tsunayoshi tidak ingin mendapatkan masalah karena orang biasa memergokinya menggunakan api langit untuk terbang. Dan Tsunayoshi tidak menginginkan masalah apapun untuk menempel pada dirinya –namun pada kenyataannya masalah sangat suka menempel pada dirinya– sampai kapan pun, untuk karena itu sang Remaja bermata hazel kecoklatan itu pun meninggalkan ide untuk menggunakan api langit.

Menoleh ke belakang ke arah gerendel pintu untuk beberapa saat lamanya, tiba-tiba Tsunayoshi memiliki sebuah ide yang ia rasa cukup brilian. Ketika Ia masih menjadi Giotto dan tinggal di jalanan, G yang merupakan sahabat karibnya itu sering mengajarinya untuk membobol sebuah gembok, dan ia rasa Tsunayoshi mampu melakukannya untuk keluar dari dalam kamar tersebut. Yang ia butuhkan adalah sebuah alat tajam, atau mungkin pin –jepitan– rambut pun sudah bisa ia jadikan sebagai senjata. Tsunayoshi pun mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala arah, bertujuan untuk mencari barang yang dimaksud sampai kedua matanya tertuju pada sebuah garpu yang ada di atas meja nakasnya, tepat di atas piring yang berisi potongan apel yang Nana suguhkan padanya tadi pagi ketika wanita itu datang menjenguk.

Bentuk garpu dan lubang kunci mungkin sedikit lebih besar, namun Tsunayoshi bisa menggunakan api langitnya untuk mengubah bentuk garpu tersebut menjadi sesuatu yang bisa ia gunakan sebagai kunci. Merasa ide yang ia miliki pun cukup bagus, Tsunayoshi pun beranjak dari tempat berdirinya di depat jendela kamar, ia berjalan menuju ke arah tempat tidurnya dan mengambil garpu yang ia maksud tadi. Kedua matanya mengamati benda yang terbuat dari sepuhan perak dan logam lainnya tersebut untuk beberapa saat lamanya. Bibirnya pun berkedut sedikit sebelum Tsunayoshi memejamkan kedua matanya dan membukanya lagi. Ketika remaja itu membuka kedua kelopak matanya, kedua warna matanya kini sudah berubah warna menjadi oranye seperti langit senja yang begitu indah, sementara api langit yang begitu murni pun muncul di atas keningnya.

Remaja itu pun berkonsentrasi, ia membiarkan tangan kanannya diselimuti oleh api langit dengan suhu yang sangat tinggi –yang tentunya tidak melukai Tsunayoshi barang sedikit pun– dan membiarkannya menyelimuti logam garpu yang ia pegang. Kendali api langit yang Tsunayoshi miliki tidak bisa dikatakan bagus, bahkan jauh dari kata bagus mengingat tubuhnya ini belum terbiasa dengan pengendalian api kehidupan yang aktif seperti saat ini, begitu berbeda dengan apa yang Tsunayoshi pikirkan beberapa saat yang lalu. Meski demikian, remaja itu tidak membiarkan hal itu mempengaruhi kendali dirinya, ia hanya perlu berkonsentrasi lebih keras lagi ketimbang biasanya sehingga ia akan mampu menggunakan api kehidupannya dengan baik. Dalam hati Tsunayoshi berjanji kalau ia sudah keluar dari rumah sakit, ia akan mulai berlatih keras seperti sebelumnya. Karena garpu tersebut tidak terbuat dari logam khusus, benda itu pun melumer sedikit dan Tsunayoshi pun mengelusnya sebentar, meruncingkannya dengan bantuan tangan kirinya sampai benda itu berubah menjadi benda tajam meski bentuknya bisa dikatakan kurang beraturan.

Puas akan apa yang ia lakukan. Tsunayoshi pun memadamkan apinya dan menatap benda tajam yang ia buat dari garpu tadi, dan tanpa membuang banyak waktu ia pun berjalan ke arah pintu sebelum memasukkan bagian tajam benda itu ke dalam lubang kunci. Tsunayoshi mengutak-atik benda yang ia masukkan ke dalam logam pintu dengan tangan kirinya memegang gerendel pintu, memutarnya perlahan sampai bunyi "klik" yang memuaskan pun terdengar, menandakan kalau kunci pintu terbuka.

Tersenyum singkat, Tsunayoshi membuka pintu itu sebelum menyelinap keluar dari dalam kamar setelah ia meletakkan sweater –Nana memberikan sweater itu padanya agar ia tidak kedinginan– yang ia ambil dari kursi di samping tempat tidurnya pada kedua bahunya.

"Kalau aku bertemu lagi dengan G, aku harus mengucapkan terima kasih kepadanya karena telah mengajarkanku membuka pintu seperti tadi," gumam Tsunayoshi kepada dirinya, tanpa pelajaran privat yang dulu pernah G berikan padanya maka belum tentu Tsunayoshi bisa kabur dari tempatnya tersebut.

Ia pun terus berjalan menyusuri koridor panjang rumah sakit. Beberapa orang berlalu lalang di tempat itu, namun melihat tidak ada yang mengenalinya maka Tsunayoshi pun bebas untuk pergi ke mana pun ia mau. Tidak akan ada yang melarangnya bila tidak ada yang tahu, begitulah prinsip Tsunayoshi. Ia memang pasien yang buruk, remaja itu mengakuinya dengan baik dan tanpa menggunakan penyangkalan, ia ini tidak pernah bisa tinggal diam pada sebuah tempat tanpa melakukan apapun. Rasanya ia seperti anak yang _hyper,_ dan tentu saja Tsunayoshi tidak menyangkal fakta itu.

Lamunan remaja itu pun buyar ketika ia melihat sosok seorang gadis remaja berlari dengan sekuat tenaga ke arahnya. Kemungkinan besar ia adalah pasien rumah sakit ini melihat piyama yang gadis itu kenakan, dan Tsunayoshi akan menghiraukan sosok gadis itu bila bukan intuisi supernya memberinya petunjuk untuk bersembunyi, hal itulah yang Tsunayoshi lakukan saat ini di mana ia merapatkan bahunya pada dinding rumah sakit dan membiarkan gadis itu berlari cepat ke arah jendela. Gadis itu seperti membawa dua orang balita dan ia pun melempar kedua balita itu ke luar jendela, dan ketika gadis itu menutup kaca jendela dengan ekspresi yang penuh kelegaan, sebuah ledakan yang cukup keras pun terjadi, sepertinya berasal dari kedua balita yang gadis itu buang.

"Fiuh... untung aku masih sempat melempar mereka berdua ke luar rumah sakit. Kalau tidak, pasti Hibari-san akan terbangung dan reputasiku di matanya bisa hancur karena kejadian ini. Lagian, mengapa juga Ipin dan Lambo bisa di sini?" Tanya gadis itu pada dirinya sendiri, ia terlihat tengah mengomel karena kehadiran dua balita yang menurutnya menyebabkan masalah untuk dirinya. "Ah... aku harus melihat apakah Hibari-san terbangun apa tidak."

Tanpa mengucapkan apapun lagi, gadis itu pun segera berlari ke arah ruangan tempatnya tadi. Sepertinya gadis itu tidak menyadari kehadiran Tsunayoshi yang ada di tempat itu karena ia terlalu fokus pada satu hal.

Melihat punggung gadis itu untuk beberapa saat lamanya, tiba-tiba Tsunayoshi pun teringat akan sosok seorang gadis kecil yang dulu sering sekali meminta perhatiannya kapan pun dan di mana pun.

 _Sawada Natsumi, adik kembar dari Sawada Tsunayoshi,_ pikir Tsunayoshi pada dirinya sendiri. Hal itu pun semakin dikuatkan oleh intuisi super yang ia miliki, sangat yakin kalau gadis itu adalah Sawada Natsumi. _Dalam artian lain adalah cucu buyutku juga._

Ada yang berbeda dari sosok Natsumi yang barusan Tsunayoshi lihat dengan sosok gadis kecil yang Tsunayoshi ingat. Natsumi yang Tsunayoshi ingat adalah sosok gadis kecil yang manis dan selalu terlihat lembut, ramah kepada siapa saja sehingga Tsunayoshi pun tidak tanggung-tanggung mendeklarasikan kalau Natsumi adalah adik terbaik yang pernah ia miliki. Aura manis yang Tsunayoshi ingat selalu bersemayam pada diri Natsumi pun entah kenapa berbeda dengan sosoknya yang Tsunayoshi lihat. Tsunayoshi tidak bisa menyentuhnya maupun menebaknya secara tepat, namun ia menghiraukannya untuk sementara ini karena ia penasaran ke mana Natsumi pergi sekarang ini. Ia pun mengikuti sosok Natsumi yang kini berdiri tepat di ambang sebuah pintu kamar yang terbuka, kalau tidak salah kamar itu adalah kamar di mana Hibari tengah di rawat. Dan Tsunayoshi pun semakin penasaran karena ia melihat sosok Natsumi bersemu merah di pipinya sebelum semu merah tersebut menghilang dan digantikan oleh pucat.

 _Sepertinya adikku membuat masalah dengan Hibari,_ pikir Tsunayoshi. Ia bergegas untuk menghampiri mereka secepat yang ia bisa –dan itu tidak terlalu cepat mengingat bagaimana kondisinya–, dan ia pun tepat waktu untuk sampai di sana. Tanpa berpikir panjang, Tsunayoshi pun melingkarkan lengan kanannya pada pinggang Natsumi dan menariknya keluar dari ambang kamar itu, bertepatan dengan sebuah tonfa yang disabetkan ke arahnya. Masih dengan lengan yang memeluk sosok Natsumi –yang mana gadis itu seperti kena hiperfelantif– pada pinggangnya, Tsunayoshi pun menyipitkan kedua matanya kala kedua hazel kecoklatannya bertemu dengan biru kelabu milik Hibari Kyoya, yang mana kedua tangannya tengah memegang dua buah tonfa.

"Kau _,_ beraninya kau muncul di hadapanku lagi. Kurasa kau sudah bosan hidup rupanya," ujar Hibari dengan dingin, sepertinya ia tengah dalam mood yang buruk. Kemungkinan besar ia berada dalam mood itu karena Natsumi membangunkannya dari tidur siang dan dilanjut dengan Tsunayoshi yang tiba-tiba muncul di hadapannya sambil menyelamatkan Natsumi dari serangannya.

"Hibari-san, senang bisa bertemu denganmu lagi," ujar Tsunayoshi dengan kalem, ia pun melonggarkan pelukannya pada pinggang Natsumi tanpa memindahkan tatapannya dari sosok Hibari di hadapannya.

Meski Tsunayoshi mengatakan dirinya senang bertemu dengan Hibari seperti apa yang ia pikirkan sebelumnya, kelihatannya orang yang bersangkutan tidak memiliki pemikiran yang sama. Dengan cepat Tsunayoshi segera menghindari sabetan tonfa yang diarahkan Hibari padanya. Tsunayoshi sukses menghindari serangan yang Hibari berikan kepadanya, sayangnya tubuh Tsunayoshi tidak terlatih dengan baik sehingga ia pun kehilangan keseimbangan sampai bahunya menabrak dinding koridor rumah sakit dengan cukup keras. Anak itu meringis ketika rasa nyeri menghampiri bahunya untuk sementara waktu, ia mencoba bangkit untuk sekali lagi dan menundukkan kepala serta punggungnya saat intuisi supernya menyuruhnya untuk merunduk, karena tepat setelahnya Hibari menghantamkan tonfa kirinya ke arah Tsunayoshi dan benda itu mendarat tepat di mana kepala Tsunayoshi berada beberapa saat yang lalu sebelum ia merunduk dengan cepat. Andaikata Tsunayoshi tidak cepat dalam bertindak, sudah dipastikan kepalanya menjadi taruhan di sini, dan waktu Tsunayoshi untuk tinggal di dalam rumah sakit akan bertambah lagi.

Bibir Tsunayoshi sedikit melengkung ke atas, ia tidak suka dengan sikap kasar dan begitu temperamental yang Hibari lakukan sekarang ini. Ia mungkin tidak mengetahui bagaimana masa kanak-kanak Alaude mengingat keduanya bertemu ketika mereka berdua sudah dewasa, namun dari cerita yang Knuckle berikan kepada Tsunayoshi, ia bisa membayangkan kalau sifat Alaude di masa kanak-kanaknya begitu mirip dengan Hibari sekarang ini. Begitu kasar, ringan tangan, dan juga cepat marah meski ekspresinya tidak menunjukkan kemarahan tersebut. Tsunayoshi merasa lelah sendiri karena itu, namun ia tidak bisa menurunkan penjagaannya begitu saja karena apa yang tengah Tsunayoshi hadapi sekarang ini adalah tipe orang yang sangat volatil.

"Hibari-san, tenangkan dirimu. Ini rumah sakit!" Pinta Tsunayoshi dengan suara sedikit panik ketika Hibari lagi-lagi menyipitkan kedua matanya dan menekan Tsunayoshi dengan auranya yang mencekam tersebut.

"Aku tidak suka diperintah oleh siapapun, terutama oleh _herbivore_ seperti dirimu," sahut Hibari sebelum dia maju ke depan setelah menyeimbangkan kedua tonfanya.

"Aku tahu aku ini _herbivore_ seperti yang Hibari-san bilang," Tsunayoshi menghentikan kalimatnya ketika ia harus mengambil langkah cepat ke arah kanan untuk menghindari serangan yang Hibari lontarkan kepadanya, membuat sosok Tsunayoshi tanpa sadar masuk ke dalam ruangan tempat Hibari dirawat. "Tapi kau harus memperhatikan kalau kita tengah berada di rumah sakit. Ada banyak orang yang dirawat di tempat ini. Kalau kau terus-terusan menyerangku, bisa-bisa akan banyak orang sakit yang terganggu."

Tsunayoshi tahu dirinya mendapatkan perhatian dari Hibari sekarang ini, dan dalam hati ia pun berdoa agar Hibari mau mendengarkan kata-katanya dan tidak menyerangnya secara membabi buta seperti tadi. Tsunayoshi tengah berada dalam keadaan di mana ia tidak memungkinkan untuk bertarung, bahkan untuk berjalan saja ia masih memiliki kesulitan apalagi bertarung. Dan dari apa yang Tsunayoshi lihat mengenai sosok pemuda yang ada di hadapannya itu, Hibari Kyoya adalah orang yang kuat, seperti Alaude.

Dalam hati Tsunayoshi ingin sekali memukul dirinya sendiri, tidak seharusnya ia membandingkan Alaude dengan Hibari seperti apa yang ia lakukan barusan. Keduanya adalah dua individual yang berbeda meski ada kemiripan sifat dan juga paras, namun keduanya tetaplah dua entitas yang berbeda antara satu sama yang lainnya.

Anak itu bisa melihat bagaimana Hibari menghentikan serangannya, pemuda itu menatap sosok Tsunayoshi dengan tatapan penuh observasi, kelihatannya Hibari tengah mempertimbangkan akan apa yang Tsunayoshi katakan sebelumnya tentang mengganggu kenyamanan penghuni rumah sakit yang datang ke tempat ini untuk berobat. Hibari mungkin adalah orang yang melakukan apapun sesuka hatinya, namun ia bukanlah orang bodoh yang akan melakukan sesuatu tanpa memperhitungkan konsekuensinya. Dan tentu saja ia tidak suka mengganggu ketertiban tempat yang menjadi daerah kekuasaannya seperti rumah sakit umum Namimori, oleh karena itu Hibari pun menghentikan serangannya kepada Tsunayoshi. Ia akan menghajar anak itu ketika mereka tidak berada di rumah sakit lagi, setidaknya dengan begitu ia tidak akan mengganggu kenyamanan pasien yang dirawat di rumah sakit ini.

"Kali ini aku melepaskanmu, bukan karena aku mendengarkan perkataanmu melainkan aku tidak ingin membuat ketertiban yang ada di rumah sakit ini terganggu," ujar Hibari seraya menyimpan kedua tonfanya di tempat ia menyimpannya selama ini. Tidak mengindahkan sosok Tsunayoshi yang masih berdiri di hadapannya itu, Hibari pun menoleh ke arah sosok Natsumi yang masih membatu duduk di atas lantai karena melihat barusan yang terjadi di hadapannya. " _Herbivore,_ pergi dari ruangan ini sebelum aku berubah pikiran dan menggigitmu sampai mati!"

Sawada Natsumi, yang masih merasa terkejut setengah mati karena dirinya hampir saja tewas di tangan Hibari langsung tersadar dari situasinya. Dengan cepat gadis itu pun menganggukkan kepalanya, ia akan mengunjungi Hibari nanti setelah mood pemuda itu menjadi baik, terlebih lagi Natsumi tidak ingin tewas di tangan Hibari sebelum ia bisa menjadi Decima maupun mengikat Hibari dengan dirinya.

"Ba-baik, Hibari-san," sahut Natsumi dengan cepat, ia pun langsung berdiri dari tempatnya duduk dan tanpa melihat ke arah Tsunayoshi yang masih ada di sana ia berlari untuk kembali ke ruangannya sendiri, meninggalkan Hibari dan Tsunayoshi sendiri.

Sang Penjaga langit yang melihat hal itu hanya bisa menghela napas singkat di dalam dirinya, ia merasa begitu bersyukur karena ucapan yang ia katakan kepada Hibari tadi cukup logis sehingga ia tidak akan melihat pertumpahan darah di hadapannya. Untuk saat ini Tsunayoshi merasa lega, tetapi tidak bisa dikatakan aman seratus persen karena ia masih berada di hadapan Hibari. Anak itu tiba-tiba mengingat kalau Hibari menyuruh para herbivora untuk keluar dari ruangan tersebut seperti Hibari berubah pikiran, Hibari memanggil Tsunayoshi sebagai Herbivora, sama seperti yang ia lakukan kepada adik Tsunayoshi. Hal ini berarti Tsunayoshi masuk ke dalam kategori herbivora yang Hibari suruh untuk keluar.

Paham akan logikanya sendiri, anak itu pun dengan tertatih-tadi segera beranjak untuk keluar dari dalam ruangan itu, meninggalkan Hibari sendirian. Sayangnya, belum sempat Tsunayoshi pergi dari hadapan Hibari dirinya menemukan sebuah tangan menangkap lengan kirinya, menahan Tsunayoshi untuk tidak pergi begitu saja. Ketika Tsunayoshi menoleh ke arah Hibari, ia menemukan napasnya tercekat begitu saja kala ia melihat bagaimana Hibari menatapnya dengan lekat dengan sebuah emosi yang tidak bisa Tsunayoshi artikan berdansa pada kedua mata kelabu tersebut.

Intuisi super Tsunayoshi berdenging hebat, memberitahukan sang Penjaga langit kalau sesuatu akan terjadi dan ia tidak boleh pergi begitu saja atau Tsunayoshi akan kehilangan sesuatu yang penting. Meski Tsunayoshi sebenarnya merasa lelah dan ingin segera pergi dari hadapan Hibari, ia menemukan dirinya mematuhi apa kata intuisi supernya, terlebih lagi tatapan yang Hibari berikan tersebut memberinya perintah untuk tetap tinggal di sana kalau dirinya tidak ingin digigit sampai mati, meski itu artinya Tsunayoshi harus bersabar dan menahan sakit ketika Hibari memegang lengannya dengan begitu kuat.

"Apa aku menyuruhmu untuk pergi mengikuti _Herbivore_ tidak berguna itu?" Tanya Hibari. Nadanya tidak mengindikasikan kalau ia tengah bertanya, namun menyuarakan sesuatu agar Tsunayoshi mematuhi perintahnya.

"Ta–"

Belum sempat Tsunayoshi memberikan penjelasan, Hibari memotong kalimatnya dengan miliknya sendiri. "Kalau kau ingin pergi dari hadapanku, lupakan saja pemikiran bodoh itu. Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu pergi untuk yang kedua kalinya dari hadapanku, Giotto di Vongola. Kalau perlu, aku akan memborgolmu dan mengaitkan borgol itu dengan tanganku agar kau mengerti di mana posisimu saat ini."

Kedua mata hazel milik Tsunayoshi melebar ketika nama aslinya diucapkan dengan santai oleh Hibari. Tidak ada yang tahu nama itu kecuali dirinya sendiri, dan kata-kata itu...

"Beraninya kau kabur dariku meski kau tahu aku sudah mendeklarasikanmu sebagai milikku dan aku tidak akan pernah melepaskanmu. Kurasa aku perlu _menahanmu untuk seumur hidupmu_ agar kau mengerti apa yang aku ucapkan itu, untuk yang kedua kalinya."

Tidak mungkin... kata-kata tersebut adalah milik orang itu. Semuanya berjalan dengan begitu cepat, membuat kepala Tsunayoshi merasa pening sebelum kedua matanya berputar, ia mengalami serangan panik berlebih sehingga tidak bisa mengontrol dirinya untuk sementara waktu. Dan hal terakhir yang ia lihat sebelum gelap menghampirinya adalah Hibari memberikan sebuah seringai kecil dan menangkap tubuh Tsunayoshi yang terjatuh, memeluk sosok kecil itu dengan penuh keposesifan.

 _Sepira... bagaimana mungkin kau melakukan ini semua padaku!_ Teriak Tsunayoshi dalam hati sebelum ia tidak sadarkan diri.

* * *

AN: Terima kasih sudah mampir dan membaca

Author: Sky


End file.
